The Stranger in Me
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Annabeth had once a beautiful life, but things start to get hard for her when her father passes away because of health problems. When a tragic event, aggravated by the weight of a promise, causes her to lock herself in, will she able to get back to her old self or will she remain the stranger she became even to herself? Can Percy and the passion they share for music save her?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I didn't die, I just had this huge writer's block. I immediately apologize if it will take long for me to upload the next chapters because, tomorrow I'll be leaving for San Francisco so I won't be able to update a lot, but I will! So read, review (constructive criticism is always well accepted), if you don't like it and want me to know at least say who you are so I can answer (have courage of your actions!), but now enough blabbing, read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

That morning I woke up when my alarm clock began it's annoying beeping. _Awesome! It's Friday! _I thought. I immediately got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a quick shower. As I was done in the bathroom, I headed back to my room and put on a pair of shorts and white V-neck t-shirt with an owl drawn on it, and a pair of white sneakers. Then I put my hair up in a ponytail got my backpack and went downstairs to have breakfast with my family. As I got to the kitchen I saw my step-mom pouring some coffee in her cup. She must have heard me because she looked up from her cup and smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning, Annabeth" she said brightly.

"Good morning, Helen" I said with a smile as I dropped the backpack near the kitchen entrance.

"How did you sleep?" she asked

"Perfectly fine" I said "How about you?"

"I forced your father to take his antihistamine and to blow his nose a lot before going to sleep, so perfectly fine without his loud spring-allergy caused snoring" she said. I laughed as I poured my own cup of coffee.

"He really hates that medicine does he?" I said smiling.

"Hey! It tastes horrible! Just like the medicine for my heart" my dad said coming downstairs

"Morning, Dad" I said as he passed next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Morning ladies" he said also kissing my step-mom's cheek.

"Honey, the medicines you take for your heart are either sugarcoated pills or with no flavor at all" my step-mom replied.

"They taste awful anyway" Dad said.

"You're such a baby, Dad" I said. He shrugged while my step-mom laughed silently. Then they started chatting and flirting while I was happily having breakfast with cookies and plumcakes. I had just finished drinking my coffee and eating half of my second plumcake when my step-mom spoke up.

"I'm going to wake up the boys, or they'll be late" she said and was about to walk towards the door when I said, as I swiftly swallowed my plumcake.

"I'm on it, Helen" I said getting up from the stool and heading towards the door

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded my head as I finished my last piece of plumcake. I went out of the room and back upstairs towards the twins' room. As I opened the door I saw their sleeping figures sprawled on their bunk bed. Matthew was sleeping on the top bunk and Bobby on the lower one. I noticed how Matthew had lost his pillow and it was now on the ground. Got the pillow and hit them both with it.

"WAKE UP! SLEEPY HEADS!" I shouted hitting them with the pillow.

"ANNABETH! We don't want to get up!" Bobby complained.

"Come on, boys! _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life-"_

"Annie, please! No Michael Buble!" Matthew said.

"I can start with Justin Bieber if you want. You know, after that little prank of yours…" I threatened.

"NO! We're up!" They said. Matthew immediately climbed down the top bunk as Bobby scrambled out of bed.

"I told you changing all her songs in her iPod with Justin Bieber ones would backfire" Matthew grumbled. I laughed and followed them back downstairs.

I was in my classroom, waiting with my friends for Mrs. Henderson our music and drama teacher to come to class. We were fooling around when the teacher finally entered the classroom. As she came in we went all silent and swiftly sat in our seats. She was followed by a boy around my age, which makes him 17. He wore a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with matching shoes. He was kind of tall and lean. He still had a baby face. He had messy jet-black hair and what caught my attention mostly, his mesmerizing sea-green eyes. As he came in the room he had a bright smile on his face, that would cheer anyone up. He wasn't utterly handsome, but he was cute. He still had to grow up; no wonder they say girls grow up faster than boys.

"Good morning, class!" said Mrs. Henderson "Sorry I was late, but, we have a new student with us, Mr. Perseus Jackson, over here"

"Please, it's Percy" he corrected.

"Right, sorry" she said "Anyway, Mr. Jackson is going to join us for the rest of the year. Percy, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Chase" she said.

"Sure, no problem" he said. He looked around for a second to find the only empty seat in the class with a girl next to it, the girl being me. Long story short, after that day, it didn't take long for me and Percy to become best friends. Turns out that like me and some of my friends, he is a demigod, a son of the sea God, Poseidon, actually. While my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. That's why I live with my dad and Helen, my step-mom with my two half siblings. My brothers were two troublemakers and even if I complained a lot about them, I loved them very much and I knew they did too. But now, we're off topic, back to Percy, or Seaweed Brain. We would hang out together all day, tease one another, argue, fight sometimes, but then we would always get back to be all buddy-buddy. But good things, don't last forever and I learned it the hard way, but not because of my father's early passing.  
I knew he was sick and that his heart was giving him a hard time, it was a genetic disease, that luckily neither Bobby or Matthew inherited and neither did I, but that's because I'm half-goddess and was born by parthenogenesis just like my mother, Athena, born from Zeus' head, difference is, I was born from my mother's head. Gaahh! I'm going off topic again! Anyway, it wasn't my father's early passing that changed my life. Percy has been next to me for the whole time and so were the rest of my friends, but mostly him. My family and I managed to make it through and I had a happy graduation. Of course I missed my father, but I knew I had made him proud, he said that to me before his passing.  
When I graduated, Helen had a surprise for me, actually for us: the whole family was going camping! But that was the day my life changed, the day my life went downhill.

_**Camping, day 3**_

"Helen, may the boys and I go for a walk?" I told my step-mom, who was preparing the trouts we had caught today while fishing.

"Okay" she said smiling.

"YU-HUU!" the boys shouted, high fiving each other. I shook my head.

"Annabeth" Helen called motioning me to come to her. I walked towards her waiting for her to speak. "I know it's not your fault, if being a demigod attracts monsters, but… please be careful" she said putting a hand on my arm.

"I will" I said. She smiled, gave me a little hug and let me go.

"Annabeth, come on!" Bobby called.

"I'm coming!" I said walking back towards them. We walked for a while in the woods, well, I was walking. The boys were running around chasing each other. Sometimes, I would grab Matthew and put him on my shoulders to play with him, or give a piggy-back ride to Bobby. They, were 7 and kind of short and skinny, so I could still do it. It was fun, I enjoyed very much spending time with my half-brothers.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Bobby asked.

"Please?" Matt said with pleading eyes.

"Nah. Come on, hide and seek is getting old" I said.

"You don't want to play just because you suck at it!"

"Alright… fine, just stay in the nearby area" I called as they started running.

"Yeah, yeah! Start counting!" Bobby shouted. I shook my head and started counting on the tree next to me. As I was done, I started looking for them. I looked behind the trees next to me, behind bushes, but I couldn't find them.

"They're right… I _do_ suck at hide and seek" I mumbled to myself. That's when I heard a sound. I looked behind me and saw nothing, then I heard it again. It was someone calling me. Somehow, I hadn't noticed the woods were getting foggy and the air chilly. The figure running towards me got cleared and I recognized him as Matthew.

"ANNABETH!" Matthew called running to me and hugging my waist.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I asked hugging him. He looked scared, like _really_ scared.

"I-I was hiding w-when I saw th-th-this… thing!" he said between sobs.

"Matt, calm down. _What_ thing?" I asked him looking at him dead seriously in the eyes.

"It had… a lion head and body a-and… a scorpion tail-" Realization dawned on me.

"Manticore…" I breathed "Where's your brother?!" I asked worriedly.

"I-… I don't know…"

"Matt, I'm getting you as close as I can to the camping site, then go to mom and tell her to start packing, while I go looking for Bobby. Wait for us at the entrance" I instructed. He nodded then we started running towards the camping site and as it got in site, Matt ran towards it while I went back looking for Bobby.

"Bobby!" I called "Bobby!" no answer. "Oh, shit…" I muttered "BOBBY!" I kept calling, then I heard a sound. I proceeded silently in the woods, mentally cursing the fog that didn't make it easy to see where I was looking. Then I saw a huge figure: the manticore. It looked like it was eating something. A sick thought came into my mind. What if I was too late? Then the miracle. I saw Bobby hiding behind a tree. I silently walked behind him and put a hand on his mouth. He started to struggle, but then he saw me and hugged me silently. Then I motioned him to walk slowly and silently while the manticore was busy with its meal. It was all going perfectly when a root cracked under Bobby's foot. The manticore stopped eating. My heart started racing and my ADHD kicked in. I gripped on my brother's shoulder to prevent him to run if the manticore didn't hear us, but we weren't that lucky. The manticore turned around and started growling at us with its bloody mouth. I slowly reached for my dagger as it looked at us slowly turning around.

"Bobby, I need you to back away slowly and go back to mom" I instructed but Bobby stared wide eyed at the monster and didn't dare to move. The manticore started walking towards us. "Bobby, back away" I ordered. Nothing. The manticore kept getting closer. "Bobby, move!" I ordered. The manticore was preparing itself to attack, but Bobby was too scared to move. Then I did the only thing I knew I shouldn't have done, but it was necessary. I pushed Bobby to knock him out of his trance and the manticore charged. I made it just in time to run towards it and hit it's paw.

"BOBBY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, he seemed to finally comprehend what I was saying and started to run away, but that small distraction caused the monster to hit me and throw me on a tree. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and attacked the monster again. I managed to hit him on its paw when it tried to hit me. The monster attacked again, but I sliced it's scorpion tail. It roared in pain and anger. I tried to attack again, but the manticore blocked my hit and slammed me on the ground with its huge paw. I lost my knife at the last second and was struggling to reach it. Then something made the manticore turn around roaring. It let go of me and what I saw next scared the crap out of me. Bobby was threatening the manticore with a stick. I forgot completely about the pain in my ribcage, grabbed my dagger and ran towards the manticore that was ready to strike on my brother. I hit it's paw but the monster slammed me on another tree in anger, then got back to the closest living thing next to it: Bobby. It raised its paw again, ready to strike.

"BOBBY! NO!" I yelled and did the only thing I could do. It seemed like everything went in slow motion. I ran towards my brother as the monster's paw was coming down to hit him. I threw myself on him and pushed him out of the away using my whole body and with the hand holding my dagger, I threw the blade that went straight in the monsters' throat, but in that exact moment I felt huge pain on my waist. Then I fell on the ground with Bobby as the monster disappeared in a ball of yellow dust. Then there was silence for a few seconds. I painfully put a hand on my waist, and when I looked at my side, I saw a huge and deep cut with blood soaking my shirt.

"Bobby, are you okay?" I asked. No answer. Worry crept into me. I painfully crawled closer to him. "Bobby?" I called, but then I saw blood on the ground where his head was laying on. Worry was replaced with fear. I immediately turned him around and saw him; that's when I broke "BOBBY! NO!" I cried, hugging my brother's dead body, ignoring the pain in my waist. When the manticore was about to hit him, I had pushed Bobby away to prevent him from getting hit, but what I didn't see was the pointy rock near the tree he was standing in front and it's emerging roots. When I had pushed him, Bobby had tripped on the root and his head landed on the rock. I had saved a brother, but I had killed the other.

That was the day, my life changed…


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV:**

5 years have passed since that encounter with the manticore. I had moved from San Francisco to New York to attend for college, while my step-mom and Matthew moved here to get away from San Francisco… like I did… too many memories. Now, I live in a rented apartment with two roommates, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Gray Cooper, son of Ares. We all go to NYU: Piper is in her first year of medical school and works as a personal trainer at the nearby gym. Gray is in his second year of medical school and works at a dance school as a teacher and is also a student there himself. _The irony, right? A son of the God of War that loves dancing._ While they are soon-to-be-doctors, I'm trying to get my master in architecture. To pay for the rent, I work in a discography company, I worked there as an assistant or a song writer. I don't sing… not anymore. Since I moved here, Grey and Piper became my only friends even though I didn't want any. Not after what happened, even if they are both demigods like me, but I guess that living with them forced me to befriend them. My only other friend I have kept in touch with is Thalia, who I work together with (she is a singer and known as T-Grace. _Yeah, original_…). I didn't keep in touch with anyone else, not even Percy. I haven't seen him in five years, well… I don't blame him, it was my fault after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten me by now, but still! If he really cared he would have tried to talk to me before I left, or try something to contact me.

Anyway, it was Saturday morning and I didn't have class today. I got out of bed and began my morning routine: shower, teeth brushing, put on some jeans and a shirt, go prepare breakfast for me and the two sleepyheads. I was drinking my coffee and reading a book when Grey came into the kitchen only in his pajama pants.

"Morning, Annabeth" he said snapping me out of my reading-trance. I lifted my head towards him. Grey was kind of tall and athletic, just by looking at his well-toned body you could say that all those years as a dancer had paid off. He had blue eyes and wavy brown hair which right now, stuck up like a cow had licked it during the night.

"Nice hair" I said as I saw him. He immediately went to fix it.

"It's the pillow" he replied. I just nodded raising my eyebrows taking a last sip of coffee. Grey went searching for something, which I suppose it was coffee and ended up standing behind me, while I remained seated and reading my book.

"Where's the coffee, Lady of Not-Many-Words?" he asked giving my shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"There" I pointed to the coffee machine without taking my eyes off my book. Grey soon joined me during breakfast and a second later, Piper walked in the kitchen. She was wearing a light brown wool shirt with high neck, black jeans and sneakers. Her choppy brown hair was braided and her kaleidoscope eyes shone cheerfully like every day.

"Good morning my fellow roommates! How's life and –woah!- what the heck happened to your hair, Grey?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's the pillow!" he argued. Piper laughed and ruffled his hair even more, while he tried to fight her off.

"Don't you own a shirt?" she said chuckling.

"Please don't quote Twilight!" Grey said exasperated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me correct that: _don't you have clothing for you torso in your possession? _Is that better?" she joked

"Too complicated for him" I said without taking my eyes off my book.

"Come on, girls! Is this Pick-on-Grey-Day?" he said as he finally managed to stop Piper from sticking his hair up in all directions.

"Like every single day" Piper answered as she got her won cup of coffee and finally leaving Grey's hair alone. While those two had breakfast and kept bickering, starting a new episode of my personal sitcom 'A typical morning with Grey and Piper', I silently washed my cup and opened the fridge to see what we had left: nothing.

"I'm going to get some groceries" I said as I got out to the kitchen and into the living room where Grey left his car keys.

"Didn't Piper go Thursday?" Grey asked from the kitchen

"It was your turn!" Piper replied.

"No, it was yours!"

"No! Annabeth went last Friday, I went on Monday, Thursday was your turn" Piper explained.

"Oops… sorry Annabeth! Just give me a minute, I'll go" Grey shouted from the kitchen.

"No, I have to go out anyways"

"Matthew's coming over this week-end, right?" Piper asked coming into the living room. I nodded and grabbed my phone, my wallet, Grey's car keys (he doesn't mind) put on my scarf and jacket and got out. First, groceries, then go pick up Matthew at his friend's house. I drove to the nearby store and bought our supplies, then I headed to Matt's friend house to pick him up. It was November and it was really cold, outside and before I could get to the house, it started snowing. I turned on the radio for some company and drove till I reached the house. As I got there, I got out of the car and into the snow. I walked towards the front porch and rang the bell. Immediately a woman I recognized as the kid's mother opened the door. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Annabeth!" she said smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith, I came to pick up Matthew" I said.

"Yes, he was waiting for you" she said "David!" she called and soon a boy came to the front door "Tell Matthew his sister is here" the boy nodded and went back from where he came from, then the lady turned back to me "Come in, you must be cold" she said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait for Matt to come" and right on cue, Matthew came to the front door, and before I could register what happened, he ran to me and hugged me tightly. I stood there surprised and awkwardly hugged him back.

"Hey, Matt" I said as he let me go "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good" I answered even if we both knew that it wasn't like that. We said our goodbyes to David and his mom and left the house. When we got in the car, the ride was silent. I couldn't speak to him. I wanted to tell Matthew and Helen what really happened that day, but… I couldn't. I can't tell Helen. She wouldn't want me to get near Matt ever again, and I couldn't tell Matthew. He and Bobby are so much alike and not just physically. They were inseparable… _we _were inseparable.

"Did Grey get any new PS3 games since the last time I was here?" Matt asked smiling.

"Yeah, Black Ops and GTA"

"Awesome!" I gave him a small smile.

"He also got Residence Evil 5"

"That's so-"

"But you can't play that one"

"-not cool! Why?"

"First, because you suck at it. Second, because those monsters always give you nightmares. Therefore, third point, you can't play it because Helen will kill me if I let you traumatize yourself with that game"

"Party pooper..." he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I smiled a little, then silence again.

"How's mom?" I asked him.

"She's fine. She misses you too. When can you come visit us, I'm sure mom will be happy?" he said. Guilt… that was the only feeling I had at the moment.

"As soon as I can I'll come visit you" I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise" I said putting my pinkie up for him. Matt smiled and hooked his pinkie with mine. We soon got to the apartment, Matt opened the doors for me while I carried the groceries. As I got into the kitchen, Matthew ran into the living room to say hi to my roommates, while I put the groceries in the fridge. I could hear Matt talking to Grey and Piper and soon the Playstation was on. I heard steps behind me I thought it was Piper, but when strong arms were about to wrap around my shoulders, I realized who it was.

"Grey, don't" I said flinching.

"Oh, right, sorry! Unlike Piper you're not very much into hugs, aren't you? I keep forgetting that" he said taking a step back immediately and coming to my side. I looked at him and saw that he had changed into a black v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans, and his hair was finally fixed in its usual Matt Bomer style.

"It's okay" I said. Putting some other groceries in the fridge. I was about to get the eggs when Grey stopped me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like it. I've known you for five years and I noticed that every time your brother comes over you seem very… distant, more than usual" he said. I remained silent, not even looking at him.

"I need to run a few errands" I said.

"I'll finish here" he said.

"Thanks" I replied with a small smile. He then rubbed my shoulder with his hand and took my place in putting things back in place. I got to the living room and found Matthew playing PES with Piper, who is pretty good at it, actually. I told them I had to run a few errands and would be back in shortly, then I went out of the door and into the snowy streets. I went to the only place I was able to think and be alone: work. I knew that there was always somebody in there: musicians, singers, song writers, Thalia. I got the bus and headed to the record company's building. As I got there, I headed first to the closest coffee machine to get something warm and then I headed to one of the record rooms. As I got there, I had finished my coffee and went to the closest bin which was near the men's toilet door. I had just dropped the cup in the bin and was walking past the door when someone opened it in my face making me fall on my butt.

"OW!" I groaned holding my nose.

"I'm sorry! Did I hit you?" a deep voice said.

"No, the door hit me by itself" I snapped back.

"Okay, stupid question. Are you okay miss? Here let me-… Annabeth?" he said in surprise. I looked up and my grey eyes connected to his unforgettable green ones.

"Percy" I said shocked to see him here. He tried to help me up, but I got back on my feet without his help. As I stood up I took a good look at him he changed a lot, for the better. He was wearing a red v-neck wool sweater with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. He got taller, around 6'4'', athletic, leaner and muscular. His jet-black hair grew a bit and was swept on the side like if he had just come back from a day at the beach. His face wasn't babyish anymore. His jaw got stronger and had a little stubble. I had left him a boy and now found him a man, and- Gods!- he looked hot! _Annabeth, what the Hades!_

"What are you doing here?" I said harshly but he didn't seem to notice.

"I could ask you the same, by the way I work here"

"Same" He flashed me one of his beautiful smiles.

"It's so good to see you! What happened to you? You disappeared for five years!" he said and then hugged me. I awkwardly patted his back. He immediately pulled away and barely gave him a small smile. His smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. I got to go" I said and walked past him.

"Wait!" He said grabbing my wrist. "Are you just going to walk away? Just like that? No small talk? No 'how you've been'? Nothing?"

"Exactly. Now let me go" I said.

"Why are you like this?" he asked.

"None of your business! Now let me go!" he let go of my wrist.

"Fine! When you're done being a bitch, call me – oh, wait- you can't because I changed my number. Only difference is I changed it because my phone fell in the toilet, _you_ did because… Gods know what!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have my own reasons. Goodbye!" I shouted as I walked away.

"Bye to you!" and he walked away. Guilt immediately came over me. He didn't do anything to me and I treated him like crap. Suddenly inspiration came over me and I rushed to Thalia's record room. As I got there I immediately took out my song notebook, a pen and began writing some lyrics. The idea that popped in my mind was a break up song. I don't know why, it just came to me. As I was done with those lyrics, I changed page and got to a song I was writing with Thalia for the duet she wanted to do. It was complete, but I realized that Thalia wouldn't get the high pitched note in the bridge, so I modified it a bit by taking out the line. I was about to go away when Thalia burst into the room with her band mates, who all said hi to me and forced a smile, which I replied to by nodding my head. Thalia had her usual punk look. She had black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a Death to Barbie shirt, black jeans and black combat boots, as usual.

"Annabeth! I was about to call you, good thing you're here" she said.

"Hey, Thals" I said.

"Have you seen Percy already?" she asked.

"Yes, I did"

"And?" she said expectantly

"And nothing. Why did you want to call me?"

"I need to try the new song" she said.

"Alright. I modified it a bit because, I realized you can't reach the note. It's too high for you" I explained.

"Okay, cool. So… let's try it!" she said getting into the booth.

"Uhm… no" I said.

"Why? You can sing. I need to try this song" she said puzzled.

"I don't sing anymore" I said.

"Cut the crap, grab your guitar and get your demigod butt in here" she ordered. I sighed. Thalia wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I always left here my guitar and it was always in the same spot. In the corner of the room. I got the guitar and got in the booth. "Okay, you'll be the guy, I'll be the girl" she decided.

"Why do _I _have to do the guy?" I said

"1. I don't have a duet partner right now, because he is here somewhere but I can't find him and 2. I will sing the girl part at the concert" She said adjusting the microphone as her band mates prepared themselves. I was tuning my guitar while Thalia explained them the little editing I did. When we were ready we began playing. (**A/N: **_Annabeth_, **Thalia**, **_Both. _By the way, check out this cover if you want to listen to the song, and this is how I imagine Thalia's voice: watch?v=Y_YDloWqVo0** )

_Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim_

** I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep_**, **oh, oh** **Things you never say to me, oh, oh** **_Tell me that you've had enough_**

**Of our love, our love**

_**Just give**_ **_me a reason Just a little bit's enough_** **Just a second _we're not broken just bent_** **And we can learn to love again** **_It's in the stars _** **_It's been written in the scars on_** **our hearts ** **_We're not broken just bent _** **And we can learn to love again**

_I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine_

**(Oh, we had everything)**

_Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind_

**(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh ** There's nothing more than empty sheets**_ **_Between our love, our love_**

_ Oh, our love,_ **_our love, _oh**

**_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again _**_ I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart_ **_You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again_**

_ Oh tear ducts and rust _ **I'll fix it for us ** _We're collecting dust _ **_But our love's enough _** _You're holding it in _ **You're pouring a drink** _No nothing is as bad as it seems_ We'll come clean

**_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again _**_I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart** You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again**_

Before I could open my mouth I heard some clapping. I looked at the door and saw Percy.

"That was very good! You haven't lost your touch, Annabeth" he said. I didn't say anything. "Is this the song we're going to do, Thals?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said happily.

"I have to go, bye Thalia. Percy" I said giving him a small nod of the head. I got out of the booth, put back the guitar, grabbed my things hurriedly and got out of the door. I was about to head out of the building when I head Percy calling me.

"What?" I said turning around

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. You seem to be mad at me. If I did something to you then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did" he said.

"It's not you, Percy"

"Then why are you so… uhm…"

"Bitchy?" I said

"Yeah?" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Trust, me it's better like this" I said and was about to turn around and walk away.

"What happened to you? You're not the Annabeth I remember" he said

"Right. I'm not, now leave me alone"

"Keeping everything inside is not going to help. Annabeth, I know you; talk to me. You know you can trust me with anything. I know something's wrong."

"You don't know anything! Why should I talk to _you_?" I snapped. I regretted saying those words as soon as they left my mouth. A look of hurt passed through his eyes.

"Because I'm your best friend"

"That was high school, this is now" Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"I get it…" he said. I turned around and began to walk away "Five years ago, I thought this new attitude was because you were in grief for Bobby's death, now I know I was wrong. You've changed, Annabeth. You're not my Wise Girl anymore" he said and I heard him walk away. I didn't let any tears leave my eyes, but his words kept ringing in my head. _You're not my Wise Girl anymore_. I got to the bus stop and went back home where I found Matthew waiting for me. As he saw me he grabbed my hand and pleaded me to play a bit with him. So I did, but for the entire day I couldn't stop thinking of my encounter with Percy.

**Percy's POV:**

What happened to her? That was the question bugging me for the whole time. I thought our re-encounter would have been better. When I saw her, I always thought Annabeth was cute, but now she became seriously beautiful. He blonde princess curls that she had always let fall on her shoulders was now in a left sided braid, same side where her bangs were. He startling grey eyes were intimidating as always and as always they seemed to be calculating your every movement. To say I was absolutely surprised with her behavior was an understatement. The first time I met her she was all smiles and really sweet. I admit that throughout that year I had developed a crush on her. She was smart and funny and I don't know… I just knew I liked her more than just a friend. When her brother died, I tried to be as close to her as I could, but then, she vanished. She changed country, changed her number and tried to push me away. I came here to New York to go to college. I want to be a marine biologist, but I always loved singing, like her. There I met Thalia again and she told me she had a place for me to work to. That's why I work in the same building Annabeth apparently does. Thals asked me to do a duet with her, that could help me get noticed by some other record company. Anyway, the encounter I had with Annabeth or… that person that looks identical to Annabeth but it's not her, gave me some inspiration, in fact the first thing that popped in my mind was a new song. The first thing I did after trying the song Annabeth wrote for Thals, was write my own song. As I was done with the song writing, I asked Thalia if she and her band could arrange the instrumental part for me once we recorded the vocal part. I was getting ready to go back home with Thals when I spoke up.

"Thalia, did I do something to Annabeth?" I asked her

"Believe me, if you did you wouldn't be here and your nose would be broken" she answered putting her coat on.

"Then why did she treat me like I did something to her"

"She treats everyone like that. Once you get on her good or neutral side, the max thing you'll get from her is monosyllable answers and very little smiles"

"What happened?"

"You know it. Bobby died"

"I know, but one thing is grieve, the other is change your personality"

"I know, Percy. Just give her a little time"

"_A little time_? Thalia, 5 years!"

"I was talking about her opening up to you again"

"Oh… well… I guess I could do that even if… I don't think it will make things any different"

"You two already argued, didn't you?" Thalia said with a knowing look.

"Yeah… twice in a day, and we didn't go very soft on each other"

"Good luck getting on her good side, then" Thalia said

"Thank you, how supportive of you!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, _you_ fight with your girlfriend, _you _find a way to make up with her" she answered.

"How am I- wait… what?! She's not my girlfriend!" I answered as I processed what she had just said.

"But you always had a crush on her in senior year"

"Was it _that_ noticeable?"

"The only oblivious one was her" I laughed at her answer.

"Well, that's good to know" I said. Thalia smiled and left, leaving me alone to my thoughts. As I got out of the building, I went to my car and straight back home. I had transferred here with my mother at the end of the summer, but I live on my own. I have an apartment near the music studio and the University, since I want to be specialized in sea creatures. When I got home, I didn't do anything much, except for thinking about a certain gray eyed blonde who seemed to want to have nothing to do with me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was almost dinner time, Matthew and I have been spending the whole day together, but the meaning of 'spending the whole day together' is me sitting in the room and he playing around with Gray's PS3 or with some Legos he brought over. It became really difficult for me to spend time with Matthew. I can't stop thinking that if it weren't for me, Bobby would still be here, and we would still be a happy family. But I can't change the past, even if I wanted to.  
I was working on the new song I was planning to have Thalia listen to it. I was strumming my guitar (yes, I have another guitar at home) and humming a melody while Matt was playing with his Legos. Suddenly he stopped playing and walked over to me sitting on the ground and crossed his arms on my guitar-free thigh and rested his chin on his arms, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Can you sing something to me?" he asked.

"Uhm… no, I'd rather not" I said.

"Please? Can you sing _'I'll make a man out of you'_?"

"No" I replied uneasily. That was Bobby and his favorite Disney song.

"Please?"

"Matt, I'd prefer not to"

"Why don't you want to sing anymore?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Please, Annie, sing for me! Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"No, Matthew! I said: no!" I replied harshly. Matt looked hurt, it was the first time I had ever refused to sing to him this way. But I just couldn't! There were too many memories I got reminded of. Matt got up from the ground and walked into his a.k.a. my room "Matt, wait" I said, but he had closed the door. I stayed in my seat for a second taking a deep breath. I put down the guitar and saw Piper standing in the doorway with an irritated look as she shook her head. "What?!" I said harshly. She just raised her eyebrows and hand in surrender. I shook my head and headed to my room and knocked. "Matthew" I called.

"Go away!" he answered inside the room. I ignored him and got into the room anyway. He was sitting on the spare bed I had in my room, hugging his knees.

"Matt?" I called again

"What do you want?" he said sniffling. He was so childish at times, I mean, he's twelve! What's with this 7 year-old attitude?! But this was not the moment to scold him about his attitude. I sat on the bed next to him and put a hand in his brown hair caressing it.

"I'm sorry" I said. Matt leaned into my touch.

"It's okay… I shouldn't have insisted… you stopped singing since Bobby died" he said scooting closer to me, my hand never left his head. I didn't answer and didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. "Why don't you sing anymore? We used to do that all the time" he asked. I remained silent for a moment avoiding his gaze as I flashed back to the old times.

**_Flashbacks_**

_"Annabeth, get your guitar, I need a little help here" said Dad while he had a 2 month-old, desperately crying Matthew in his arms, while Helen was rocking an also desperately crying Bobby._

_"Coming Daddy" I said bringing my guitar getting ready to play "Which one?" I asked._

_"The usual" he said. I immediately started playing their favorite lullaby, as Helen sang along with me, considering Dad's awful ability to sing in tune. Soon enough the boys were asleep._

* * *

_"Annie! Are you playing your guitar?" a 3 year- old Bobby asked plopping down on the couch next to me._

_"Uhm… yeah?" I said sarcastically as I held my guitar._

_"Can you play something for us?" Matthew asked plopping on the other side of the couch._

_"Actually I wanted to practice-"_

_"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" the begged giving me puppy-dog eyes._

_"Boys, your sister is not a jukebox" Dad said as he got into the living room with the newspaper in his hands._

_"It's okay, dad" I said. He smiled and sat on the couch reading. "So, do you want your favorite song?"_

_"YES!" they cheered in chorus. I smiled and started playing 'I'll make a man out of you'. As soon as I got to the chorus, Bobby and Matthew started singing along pitching off every single note, but what can you expect form two 3 year-olds? Soon Dad joined us pitching off everything as well._

_"Helen, help me up with their horrible singing!" I said as soon as my step-mom came into the room, while I was playing as they sang. Helen laughed and started singing in tune with me. As soon as we were done with that song I started playing some other Disney song that we all started to sing._

* * *

_"Dad, I did it! I finally leaned a new Disney song!" I said happily. Dad came into the living room where we had the piano. I was more of a guitar player, but I also learnt how to play the piano, self-taught._

_"That's great, honey" he said kissing my cheek_

_"Do you want to hear it?" I asked cheerfully._

_"Sure"_

_"Annie learned a new song!" Bobby shouted coming into the living room with Matthew on his tail._

_"Can we hear it?" Matt asked. I smiled at them and stated playing. Waiting to see if they recognized it. Suddenly Bobby's eyes lit up as he recognized the song._

_"Everybody wants to be a cat!" he guessed. I nodded my head and started singing, soon enough they were singing along, fortunately much more in tune this time. This was the routine, I would sing and they would sing along until either the song was over, or either Helen or dad would interrupt, or because it was bed-time._

_ **End Flashbacks**_

* * *

"Annabeth" Matthew said knocking me out of my trance "Why are you always so sad?"

"I think I still need some time… to get back to the way things were" I answered.

"You know what happened to Bobby was not your fault, it was the monster's" he said. A pang of guilt came into me. That was the only feeling I had at the moment, guilt.

"It's almost dinner time, why don't you help me with the lasagna?" I suggested to get off topic. Matt's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Lasagna? Bobby's favorite and mine!" he said happily. I gave him a small smile and I ruffled his hair.

"Yes, yours and Bobby's favorite" then my smile faded… Bobby's favorite… "…yeah" Matt seemed to notice my mood change in fact he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as much tight. When he released me, he scrambled off the bed yelling: "Last to the kitchen is a fatty!"

"You're on!" I said and immediately followed him out of the room and before he could reach the kitchen I grabbed him around the waist and still managed to lift him up bridal-style as he kicked and shouted to let him go. Sure, he's lean like dad, but his weight had increased since last time I picked him up!

"Wow, you got heavier!" I said walking to the kitchen.

"I'm twelve, I'm a growing boy! Now put me down!"

"Just because we're in the kitchen… fatty"

"Cheater…"he mumbled

"Turtle"

"Nerd"

"I take that as a compliment"

"Where do we start?" he said changing the topic. I started giving him instructions as Matt helped me with the lasagna. Soon enough, Gray and Piper came into the kitchen and helped us set the table. But for some reason as soon as the table was set, Gray and Piper remained in the living room watching TV and chatting, and didn't dare to come near me or Matthew until dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV:**

Monday again… after I took Matthew to school, I headed to the University. After another day, not of learning, but of absorbing new knowledge, I headed to work. I needed to have Thalia listen to my new song. As usual I found her at the recording booth. She was listening to something. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and took off her headphones.

"Hey, Annabeth! How are you doing?" she asked.

"Usual" I answered.

"So, what's up?"

"New song, help me out with the music, I can play the guitar"

"Sure" she said. I grabbed my guitar from its usual place and started strumming the song. As Thalia listened to it, she seemed to have an idea. She had only made me edit a little bit of the bridge and said to make it a tiny bit slower. She also had me listen to a recent track she had recorded and asked for approval. It was really good actually.

"It just misses the lyrics" I said

"Exactly" she said with a smile. Then she took a pen and started underlining some of the verses. Then she took out a paper from her pocket and underlined something else.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your and Percy's song together" she said

"WHAT?!" you heard me.

"Hey, Thalia! How is it going with the song-" Percy stopped when he saw me "Hi" he said. I nodded my head acknowledging his presence.

"Perce! I got the song for the two of you" she said smiling

"Excuse me?" he said shocked.

"Get in the booth, we've got some recording to do"

"No" I said.

"Yes" Thalia countered.

"No, Thalia! I don't sing anymore, cut it out!" I shouted.

"If you give me one good reason, you won't have to sing, but if you don't you're singing" I really didn't know what to answer. What was I supposed to say? Because it reminds me of my brother, the one I killed? Yeah, sure! That'd be perfect, I'm sure Thalia wouldn't mind. And Percy! Gods! He was here too! It hurts enough to have Matthew over every two or three week-ends, but _him_!

"Well?" Thalia waited.

"I don't think I'm good enough" I said. Thalia and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You serious? Girl, this is the most stupid thing you could say!" she said.

"I have to agree with Thalia" Percy said.

"We do too" said a guy from Thalia's band who was working on some tracks in the room.

"Get in that booth" Thalia said. I sighed and got in the recording booth with Percy. He got the head phones and handed one to me. Thalia got in for a moment with those two pieces of paper she had underlined earlier, telling us to sing only the underlined parts, when and who had to start. Little did I know what was expecting me when I first heard Percy's lyrics. I admit that Thalia's idea was fantastic, to mix the two songs and get a new one and if I think of it, Percy's voice mixed perfectly with mine, but I really wanted to choke that daughter of Zeus at the moment. She did it on purpose and I knew it! As we put our headphones on, Thalia got out of the booth to the control panel.

"I didn't think you would still write songs" I said.

"You got out of my life for 5 years" he replied nonchalantly as I glared at him. Thalia held up her hand signaling when the music would start. As the music started I waited till when Thalia told me to begin, then I began to sing **(A/N:** _Annabeth_, **Percy**, **_Both_)**

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
_**Well you said that we would still be friends**  
_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to _stoop so low  
_Have your friends collect your records  
And then _change your number_  
Guess that I don't _need that though  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believin it was always something that I'd done**  
**But I don't wanna live that way**  
**Reading into every word you say  
**_You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

**But you didn't have cut me off  
Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing **_(oh)  
_**And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough **_(oh)_**  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect you records  
And then change your number **_(oh)  
_**Guess that I don't need that though  
_Now you're just somebody_ that I used to know**

_Somebody, somebody_  
**Now your just somebody that I used to know  
**_Somebody, somebody_  
**Now your just somebody that I used to know**

**_I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody_**

There's not much to say about what happened next. Percy and I were staring at each other in the eyes. I knew he was angry at me for leaving like that. I took the headphones off my head and got ready to get out of the booth and out of the record room. I had to get away from him for a while, again. I just walked through the building as the duet I just had with Percy made a river of memories come to me.

* * *

**_Flashback  
_**  
_Percy was at my house. We were practicing for a song Mrs. Henderson told us to do and then sing in class. Percy and I were partners for every project since we were desk mates. Our teacher gave us each a theme and we had to find and sing a song. For our theme, Percy and I had decided to sing 'Diamonds' by Rihanna. We started practicing while my parents were at work so we wouldn't be a bother while they worked at home. Percy was an extremely good singer, and a great guitarist. We were doing alright when my brothers had to come and rudely interrupt our practice sessions._

_"Enough! It's two days you're practicing the same song!" Bobby complained_

_"Change it!" Matthew added._

_"Boys, it's a school project, we need to practice" I said_

_"Actually, I think they're right to complain" Percy said._

_"Thanks for the back-up, Perce" I said sarcastically._

_"I'm serious! We've been practicing a lot these past few days, I think we're good" Percy said._

_"I want to be 100% sure. We can't go to class if we're not sure how we will sound! I have a grade to keep up, and I already lowered it! Plus, Mrs. Henderson doesn't like me much!" I said._

_"How can you say she doesn't like you? She loves all her students!" Percy said raising an eyebrow._

_"She gave me an A-"_

_"A-? Are you freaking kidding me?!"_

_"No" Percy looked at me for a moment._

_"Bobby, Matthew, memo for you: never become like Annabeth" he said._

_"That's the last thing we want to do"_

_"HEY! Excuse me if I'm responsible and you're not!" I told Percy crossing my arms over my chest._

_"I am responsible enough to get a C!"_

_"That's right! Because you're not responsible enough to try harder!"_

_"Oh, Gods…" Matt mumbled face-palming._

_"And they're at it again... let's go play with Legos" Bobby said. Soon they immediately got back to their room, leaving Percy and I to our bickering. Because to tell you the truth, I had faintly heard what they had said because I was so focused on arguing with Percy._

_"You're just envious because I got a higher grade on our marine biology test" My ears were fuming._

_"Those are insignificant, irrelevant details!"_

_"But I still got an A+ and you got an A-" Percy paused "Wow! Two A- in a week! What happened Wise girl is that ever working brain of yours lacking?" I gave him my death glare. _

_"At least my average grade is an A"_

_"Still got a grade lower than mine"_

_"You're Poseidon's son AND you copied my test!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Prove it!"_

_"I didn't write that energy is recyclable, on the review part" **(That actually happened to a very good friend of mine during our science test)**_

_"You know that because you looked at my test to copy!"_

_"No, because Ms. Fox hit everyone who wrote that on the head, and you were one of them, the first one, if I recall" I remained silent, glaring at him as Percy smirked. He knew he had won this argument._

_"Idiot"_

_"Nerd"_

_"Jerk"_

_"Smartass"_

_"Dumbass"_

_"Shut up!" Matthew shouted from upstairs._

_"Get back to practice!" Bobby yelled._

* * *

_Percy was at my house since he had agreed to help me babysit my siblings while my parents were out. We had just had dinner and Percy and I were hanging in the living room watching TV, while my siblings were playing around the house. Percy was sitting on the couch while I sat next to him with my legs in his lap. We were watching an interesting architecture program when Percy had to ruin the peace._

_"Wise Girl, I'm about to fall asleep here!" Percy whined._

_"Come on, Seaweed Brain! It would be interesting if you paid attention, at least" I replied._

_"Good thing I'm not such a dulip-head like you"_

_"There's no such word"_

_"It's idiomatic"_

_"What?"_

_"And I thought you were the smart one" I rolled my eyes_

_"Explain: 'dulip-head'"_

_"In two words?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Annabeth Chase"_

_"Ha-ha. Very funny" I said glaring at him as he grinned. Suddenly Percy grabbed the remote and started going through other channels. "HEY! I was watching that!"_

_"Exactly" he replied as he found something else to watch. Then suddenly, he switched to a channel where High School Musical was on. It was the part were the cast sings 'Work this out', meaning it was basically the beginning of the movie. Percy looked at the screen, then he looked at me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a grin._

_"Oh, yes" I replied. I got my legs off his lap and we both stood up to sing better. We turned the volume up and as soon as the song started Percy and I sang together. Soon enough, my brothers came into the room to complain about how they couldn't play their videogames with all the noise. But as an answer Percy and I grabbed them to do a little dance as we sang. Bobby and Matthew like the song as well, in fact they started to sing with us. It was the loudest evening ever, but it was fun, really fun._

* * *

_"Annabeth! It's your boyfriend!" Bobby said opening the door letting Percy into the house._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? He's not my boyfriend!" I said coming to the front door._

_"What's wrong with having me as a boyfriend?!" Percy said feigning hurt._

_"Nothing, Seaweed brain" I answered._

_"Annabeth and Percy, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"Shut up" I said. They stuck their tongue at me and ran to their room. I shook my head and looked at Percy. He gave me a small smile._

_"Hey" He said walking closer to me as he closed the door._

_"Hey" I greeted back. He leaned down and kissed my cheek._

_"How's your dad?" he asked concerned. Dad has been in hospital these past few days, since he had a heart attack at work._

_"He's stable for now" I answered with a sigh. Percy wrapped his arms around me in a hug._

_"Let's hope he gets better" he said rubbing my back. I nodded burring my face in his shoulder. Then he pulled away. "Well, I didn't come here to see you all moody and depressed I want to cheer you up. He said with a smile, that made the corners of my mouth twitch up with a smile myself. He did a very good job to cheer me up and distract the boys as well until that phone call. It was the hospital; dad's condition had gotten worse. We all immediately caught up with Helen at the hospital. She was trying hard not to cry. I managed to talk to my dad and give him my last goodbye, before doctors rushed in the room to assist him. As I got out of the room, the only person waiting for me was Percy. I looked at him and it took him just one look for him to step towards him with his arms open as I stepped in his embrace crying on his shoulder. Helen came back with the boys in that moment. As soon as they saw me they understood what happened. I knew Helen was going to break down crying as well. I stepped out of Percy's embrace to hug my step-mother who cried on my shoulder as the boys hugged my waist. As I let go of my step-mom I hugged my brothers as well. They then went to their mother and I hugged Percy again. Inside of me I knew that I needed him mostly.  
At dad's funeral, Percy stood beside me for the whole time, like he always did._

* * *

_I was at Percy's house while his mother and step-dad had gone out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. we just had a couple of weeks before prom and since there weren't any guys who I was interested in and Percy had no interest for anyone, for what I know, we decided to go to prom together as best friends. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV, I was sitting next to him and Percy had his arm around my shoulders, but the movie was actually really boring. We looked at each other with a bored look. Percy took the remote and put his thumb on the on/off button._

_"Shall we?" he asked._

_"We shall" I answered and he turned off the TV._

_"Man, that movie was boring!" he commented._

_"And awfully made. I mean -for Zeus' sake!- it's a medieval movie, you can't have trucks and telephone wires come out of nowhere in the background!"_

_"I totally agree on that" he said patting my arm. "So what do you want to do?" I thought for a moment but before I could speak. I seemed to light up as soon as he saw his guitar. "You wanna finally try my new song?" My head snapped up._

_"Absolutely!" He smiled and got up to get his guitar. When he came back he tuned it for a moment and then looked at me to ask if I was ready. I nodded my head and he started playing. **(A/N:** Annabeth, **Percy, Both)**_

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh_**

_They don't know how long it takes_** (they don't know how long it takes)  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
**_Every time we say goodbye_** (everytime we say goodbye)  
_I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an _island where we'll _meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a _flower_ in your hair**

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_**

_I smiled at him. Percy smiled back and put down his guitar._

_"It's perfect" I said._

_"That's good to know… Why don't we play this song for the next partner assignment?" Percy suggested._

_"Why not? It's nice, but you do know that this song could backfire, right?" I said with a smiled. He shrugged but smiled._

_"Let it backfire, I've got nothing to lose. If my best friend was also my girlfriend she could only increase my reputation at school" he said. I blushed._

_"Oh, I'm flattered" I said. Percy chuckled. We stared at each other for a moment and then noticed how close were then, before I could register what was happening, we kissed. I was shocked at first, but my body acted on his own. My hands found their way in his silky black hair, as he cupped my cheek with his hand. It was my first kiss. Who would have thought? My first kiss with my best friend. It started out as a sweet, gentle kiss but soon were on a full make-out session. My hands slid down gripping onto his t-shirt as one of his hand tangled in my hair and his other hand was on my waist. I have to say that, if my minds was screaming 'NOOO!', I admit I liked it. I don't know how much it lasted but, as if realization dawned on both of us, we pulled away but kept our hands around each other._

_"What just happened?" Percy said breathing heavily._

_"I don't know" I said panting._

_"Stupid teenage hormones?" He suggested with a blush._

_"I don't know…"_

_"One way to find out" he said and kissed me again. This time it much more sweet and gentle. His hands were on my waist as my hands slid up to knot in his silky messy hair. Then, strangely, too soon to me, we pulled away._

_"So?" he asked. I felt something. It felt right. I liked kissing him. But what if he didn't feel anything and it was like he said just the result of having a boy and a girl with teenage hormones alone in a house? I decided to play safe and lie._

_"Stupid teenage hormones" I confirmed._

_"Good to know" he said. Then I noticed as my hands were still in his hair and his on my waist. We blushed and pulled away. Percy then turned on the TV again. We sat there watching TV in silence._

_"You stole my first kiss" I mumbled._

_"So did you" he answered. I looked at him raising my eyebrows as he grinned at me, then we laughed. It took one joke to make things go back to normal. _

* * *

I found myself on the building's roof, feeling New York's winter breeze hit my face. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them, although at the moment pain and guilt were the only things I could feel. The more I think of the past, the more I feel like I'm not myself anymore. Percy had always been a great friend and I treated like crap, but when he got into my life, most of the memories I have linked to music and Bobby are-

-"I knew I'd find you here" a voice said from behind me knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned around not answering "You always used to go to isolated places when you needed to think or run away, like you are doing now" he said.

"What? Did you come here to lecture me?" I snapped.

"No, I came here to talk to my Wise Girl" he said.

"Well, then. Talk"

"Why this? This is not you. Why are you behaving like this? No, wait. Don't answer that. Why are you acting so cold to me, like if I were a stranger?" he asked looking at me in the eyes. I didn't dare to look at him and remained silent. Percy took a step closer "Annabeth talk to me, I want to understand" he was about to caress my cheek with his thumb but I moved my face away, so he dropped his hand. "Wise Girl, I can't understand if you won't talk to me" he said.

"It's not because of something you did" I said "It's because since you came into my life, most memories I have linked to music, singing and Bobby… are with you in it" I explained "And those memories…emotionally hurt me, a lot" I explained.

"I remind you of your brother?" he asked.

"You make me think of our times together, when he was with us"

"Annabeth, what happened to Bobby was not your fault. You killed the manticore, you should be happy you killed who's responsible for your brother's death" he said.

"It's complicated" I said. Percy took my hand before I could pull away. He rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs and stared at me with his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I'm here for you. If you need me, I'll always be here for you" he said. I gave him a small smiled and let him hug me as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not losing you again" he said in my hair. I didn't say it, but it was good to have Percy back.

* * *

**Okay, guys... sorry if you thought this was an update. It wasn't I thought about doing a few changes but instead I messed up and had to post all the chapters again. Sorry! But there will be an update!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was walking my way back to my apartment. The cold November breeze hit my face as I silently made my way through the crowd. The sidewalks were full of people, especially kids since I was near the park. They were playing around, throwing snowballs and chasing each other; others were trying to make a snowman. I smiled at the sight. I decided to go for a walk into the park. As I walked, I risked to get hit by a couple of snowballs and be run over by a few kids who were chasing each other, but I didn't say anything to them since they were… well… kids. Who could blame them? All kids go crazy with snow. I sat on an empty bench facing the playground and looked around me, taking in all the sounds, smells and sights come to my senses. I could feel the chilly winter breeze, I could smell the cooked chestnuts from the vendor at the nearby entrance, I could hear the children and parents laugh, and see them have fun; I could see some couples on other benches either chatting or sharing a few kisses, I could see a few siblings and friends having fun by making a snowman or throw snowballs to each other. Then I set my eyes on a teenage girl. She must have been around 15 years-old. There were three more teens with her and two little twin boys, who looked a bit like her, around 5 years-old; the same age gap I had with my siblings. The two boys were sitting on the swings and one of her friends was telling her something, but soon after one of the two boys said something to her. The girl looked uncertain, but then she said something to her friend who shrugged and began to push the two boys on the swing. I smiled sadly at the view… it reminded me of how many times I would give up having fun with my friends to make my brothers happy. The girl smiled and so did the two little boys. I couldn't help myself to think that if it weren't for me Bobby would still be alive. I shook my head trying not to think about it, but I couldn't. It reminded me of the old times, when Bobby was alive, how we used to go to the park every time, how we used to laugh and play together… and I ruined it all.  
I couldn't stay here any longer. I was about to stand up and walk away, when someone caught my eyes. It was Percy. He was talking to a little girl around five. _Could it be his daughter? But I didn't see any wed-ring on his finger!_

_Maybe because you were too busy running away from him? _Said-wait…

_Mom? _I thought back surprised to hear her voice. I haven't seen her in a while, but sometimes she used to talk to me through my mind (usually to scold me).

_Oh, don't think I didn't keep my eye on you, young lady! Stop moping around! Woman up and go talk to him! _She replied

_'Woman up'?_

_You're a girl, so yes: woman up!_

_Was that supposed to be a joke?_

_Stop playing dumb, Annabeth! That's the last thing you can be, being my daughter. What's past is past, stop acting like Bobby died yesterday!_ Okay, that's enough!

_Shut up! You weren't there! You don't know anything! Get out of my head! I don't want to talk to you!_

_Suite yourself…_ and with that she stopped talking. I looked back at Percy and saw him playing a card game with the little girl on the bench. I don't know what took over me, but I took out my sketch book from my bag and started drawing Percy playing with the girl. Stalker much? Looks like. My eyes kept darting back and forth from my drawing to Percy, drawing, Percy, drawing, Percy until I was done. As soon as I was done, I put my sketch book back in my bag and got up from the bench, not before seeing a lady come towards Percy. She said something to the girl that looked like she was scolding her. Percy smiled at both the lady and the girl and said something. I didn't even notice I was walking towards them until I was in ear shot. Percy stood up from the bench and looked towards the lady who had grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on now, Penny. It's time to go. Sorry if she was bothering you" the lady told Percy, who simply smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Ms, she didn't bother me at all" he answered

"Will you be back, Percy?" the little girl asked him.

"Probably, I like the park. Maybe I'll see you again" he said.

"But what if you don't?"

"I will and when we see each other again, I want a rematch" the girl smiled widely "Sounds good?" she nodded enthusiastically. Percy smiled and ruffled her hair. He said his goodbyes to both girl and mother and they walked away.

"You have a way with kids" I said before I could stop myself.

"Annabeth!" he yelped in surprise. I stifled a laugh. Percy scratched the back of his neck trying to recompose himself. "Well… uhm… thanks, I guess" He looked to his right, then to his left, then back at me "So…" he began "what brings you here?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off "What brings _you_ here?"

"Just taking a walk after work" he answered. Okay, this is getting awkward…

"Well then… I'll see you at work" I said and began to walk away.

"Wait" he said and swiftly placed an arm around my waist to stop me. I flinched at the sudden closeness and contact. Percy seemed to notice in fact he immediately let me go and stepped back. "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee?" he asked. That caught me off guard.

"Ehm… sorry, Percy. But I better head back, my roommates are waiting for me" I lied, but I really didn't want to.

"Since when does Annabeth Chase have to answer to someone?" he said raising an eyebrow. Needless to say, I was on my way to Starbucks two seconds later. As we were out of the coffee shop, Percy opened the door for me, like a gentleman. As we got in and went looking for a table, as soon as we found one I took off my scarf and hanged it on the chair with my bag, I was about to do the same with my coat, when I felt Percy's presence behind me as he helped me take it off and hang it on the chair and as soon as I did that, he pulled my chair out of the table for me to sit. Sincerely? I was flattered but I complained.

"Seriously?" I said glaring at him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"First the door, then the coat, now the chair, it's not like I'm your girlfriend! You don't need to go all-gentleman-mode" I complained. His face fell from puzzlement to his signature are-you-kidding-me face.

"Just sit down, Annabeth" he said dismissing me by shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and sat down. He took off his coat and scarf and hanged it on his chair. He then asked me what I wanted and before I could complain he told me I would give him the money later. Soon after he was back with our coffees.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Percy!" I complained. He simply sipped his coffee, raising an eyebrow in innocence. "You said I would pay you back" I complained.

"I knew you wouldn't have let me if I offered right away, so I tricked you, like that one time we went to McDonald with Thalia and the others, remember?" he said.

"Yeah... I found out that you asked Thalia spot you some cash when you realized you didn't have enough" I said smirking at him.

"Oh, man! This is embarrassing!" he said turning tomato red. I smirked trying hard not to laugh, but he noticed "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny! It's embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it, it's the thought that counts" I said.

"Oh, good to know!" I don't know what it was, maybe the look in his eyes or the way his head shot up, or simply his whole reaction. Thing is I couldn't hold myself back and started laughing like crazy. Percy buried his face in his elbows again, hiding his face. I stopped for a minute and he slightly lifted his head to take a peek at me, and I started laughing again.

"You're mean, Wise Girl..." he muttered. I finally stopped laughing.

"And you're funny Seaweed Brain" I replied.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Why would I be laughing if you weren't?"

"I don't know... you gone nuts? Considering your mood swings" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean, 'mood-swings?'"

"First, you treat me like crap, then you are all depressed, then you still look depressed but you at least talk to me, then you start laughing like a kid, now you look like you're about to slap me"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Whatever floats in your boat" he dismissed. I glared at him, then we started talking. We remembered some events from high school and even if we were in the same classes for one year we had loads of memories because of how much time we spent together. For once I felt like myself. I felt like when I was 17 before the manticore attack. We lost track of time as we were talking. We never got to the Bobby subject and I was glad that he didn't bring him up. We were walking towards his car since Percy insisted on accompanying me back home. We talked about how weird it was that we had never met in Camp Half-Blood. Turns out that Percy has never been to Camp Half-Blood until our senior year. He was claimed a couple of days before he transferred to Goode. That year I didn't go to Camp because of what happened with Bobby. Percy never asked me why. Like if he knew it was the wrong thing to ask at the moment, instead he started to talk about the late events in his life, his mom, step-dad, why they moved, their new tradition of watching a different kind of movie every Christmas and other things. It was comfortable.

"That's my apartment" I said pointing at the window on the fourth floor. Percy nodded.

"It was nice... having a coffee with you, like good old times" Percy said.

"Yeah... good old times..." my voice faded, Percy noticed and immediately broke the ice.

"Well then" he said "I'll see you tomorrow at work"

"See you tomorrow" I said Percy then leaned closer to me, staring at me in the eyes. Panic ran through me. Was he going to kiss me?! "Percy, what are you doing?!" I said when he was centimeters away from my face. He didn't answer, he just cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed my other cheek, then he leaned back in his seat.

"You need to loosen up a little bit. You used to be much more of a hugger back in high school" he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride" I said as I opened the car's door.

"Hey! No, thank-you kiss on the cheek?" he grinned.

"Bye, Percy!" I said rolling my eyes and closing the door. He laughed and drove away. I shook my head and walked towards the building's entrance as a song idea came into my mind. As soon as I took out the keys. Someone had to sneak up on me, making me jump in surprise as the person spoke up.

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

"Looks like Grumpy Lady found a hot boyfriend"

"Jeez, Piper! Don't do that!" Annabeth said putting a hand on her chest.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever!" she said and stormed inside the building with me on her tail. As we took the elevator, none of us said anything, I just grinned. Annabeth patiently ignored me and didn't say anything. We got out of the elevator and I opened the door to our apartment.

"So are you gonna tell me who's the hot guy?" I asked.

"What hot guy?!" I heard Grey's voice say as he jumped from the couch from where he was watching TV.

"Annabeth's got a hot boyfriend!" I teased.

"WHAT?! Who is he? What's his name? His adress? Phone number? Shoe number? What does he look-like?!" he said. Annabeth just stared up at him as he got closer at every question. He was almost squishing her to the wall because of how close he was getting... _hmmm_

"Way not to let us know about your now obvious crush!" I commented.

"It's not a crush! I just want to know who's this guy" Grey replied. I fake gasped.

"This is my favorite soap opera plot! He loves her... she... loves another one"

"What the heck are you blabbering about?" Annabeth said exhasperated.

"Annabeth, who is this guy?!" Grey said.

"Wow, jealous much?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous!" Grey complained.

"Grey"Annabeth said as calm as ever. He looked back at her "I know I'm an attractive girl and since you are an attractive _straight_ dancer guy who I live together with, if you weren't into _me_ I'd probably be pretty offended-"

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver? I'm an attractive girl, too!" I piped in.

"THING IS" she said eyeing me "I'm flattered, but you're getting into my personal space. Move!" Grey stepped back but looked at her with wide eyes. Annabeth immediately walked towards her room.

"You still didn't tell us the hot guy's name!" I called.

"The '_hot guy's_' name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, my high school best friend, my co-worker, my first kiss when I was 17 and _NOT _my boyfriend. I have to work, bye!" She said and closed the door. Grey and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"She hasn't answered in monosyllables!" I said with fake astonishment.

"I preferred the monosyllables" Grey said. I raised an eyebrow and was about to talk when he spoke up "BUT, if this... _Percy_ guy, can get her to talk a little more, maybe he's not completely that bad" I nodded my head with a smile. "Wait!" Grey said "Did she say '_first kiss'_?"

"Well, we learned one thing about Annabeth" I said.

"What?"

"She has a good taste in guys" Grey nodded.

"And I learned another thing about you, Grey" I added. That caught his attention. "You are either very protective of the both of us, being the man of the house and considering the Jason incident" he chuckled slightly embarrassed, as he remembered when I was playing very-offended and my boyfriend was trying to hug or kiss me to say he was sorry and Grey thought he was a stranger bothering me. He almost punched him. "Or..." I continued getting his attention once again "You have a major crush on Annabeth" I concluded. Grey looked at me with wide eyes . Without saying a word I smiled at him and went back into my room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Anyone who figures out the various movie quotes throughout the story receives 10 points! ;)**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"I remember, that" Annabeth said with a slight smile "It was the only thing I've been jealous of you. I didn't manage to write a song until Spring-Break, while you had already written a full album"

"I told you! I knew you would have managed to write one in the end" I said smiling at her. "Although I believe you're still envious of my A+ on that marine biology test" I added with a smirk.

"You're not going to let that go, right?"

"Never! It's one of the few moments of triumph I have" I said. She shook her head with a small smile. Since two weeks ago, hanging out with Annabeth became kind of a routine. Sure, she could still be kind of bitchy, snappy and anti-social at times, but Annabeth... was Annabeth. I liked hanging out with her. She would never sing though. I keep trying to persuade her into singing, but she always seems to hide in her mental walls again. I tried to keep her head off the Bobby topic, but a lot of times, her face darkened when we remembered some things from senior year. She didn't like talking about that year. Could I blame her? She lost her dad and her brother in the same year.  
Right now, were were hanging out at her apartment. Yes, she let me in her apartment. We had to work on some songs, but in the end we ended up doing nothing, just talking and playing a bit. I was sitting on the couch with her guitar, and Annabeth was sitting on the piano chair, at my right.

"Now" I said "Let's talk about the real news I want since you left"

"Okay?" she asked unsure. There was that dark shadow again.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" I asked.

"No" she said looking kind of relieved.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said, kind of shocked.

"No, you were the first and last person I have ever kissed" she said.

"I can't believe it"

"Well, what did you expect? It's not like I've been very social lately"

"You haven't told me why, yet" I said "What happened?" her face darkened.

"You know very well, what happened" she replied glaring at me.

"Annabeth, one thing is grieving, the other is... vanishing from your friends' lives, stop singing when it wa- _is_- your passion, and basically have this feeling of... guilt and pain stopping you from... everything"

"Oh, really? How do _you_ know it's guilt? What do you know about _me_, Percy?"

"I know you, Annabeth. You can act in a way, but your eyes speak for you, and what I see is guilt. You can trust me, what happened to you?" I asked. She seemed to think for a moment. I could see she was fighting against her tears.

"Did something bad ever happened to you? Something that if only you could you would go back in time and change what you did so that that thing wouldn't happen?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment, until I decided to tell her.

"Eight months ago... I had a girlfriend, her name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, a Roman goddess. She is very much like you, in fact sometimes we used to talk about our high school friends, we talked about you and I kept thinking that you two would either be friends like, you're with Thalia or great enemies, and the second one was more like it" I said with a chuckle. Annabeth looked at me puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you two would clash _SO _badly, just because you are _SO _alike" Instead of a slap I earned a chuckle. "Anyway, I met her last year at school. We got to know each other and then we dated. I was happy with her, although she didn't have much of a sense of humor and hated my favorite pair of red Converse, I thought she was happy with me too, but she wasn't and I didn't notice. I was too caught up in my studies and aspiring singer carrier to notice. I was stupid. She felt unloved so she broke up with me. I believe that if I had paid more attention to her, maybe we would still be together" I finished. Annabeth's face darkened. "But if we didn't break up I would still be in California, probably without a scholarship that could make me get my master and no promising carrier, without my favorite song writer" I said winking at her. Annabeth gave me a sad smile.

"If that's the maximum of guilt you know, then you couldn't possibly understand" she said looking away. I was about to speak up when a very pitched off male voice entered the apartment.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIII WIILL ALWAAAAAYS LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the guy sang.

"GREY! MY EARS!" Annabeth shouted putting her hand on her year, like I did.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! IIIII WIIIILL AALWAAAYS LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" He sang, completely bypassing me and kneeling in front of Annabeth like if he were singing a serenade. Which kind of made me twitch my guts, no, wait... it's probably his horrible singing.

"Dude! At least pick an easier song!" I complained. That got him to shut up. He jumped on his feet standing protectively in front of Annabeth.

"Who are you?" the guy said, glaring at me. _Wow, welcoming!_

"Grey, this is Percy, my high school best friend and son of Poseidon, Percy this is Grey, my roommate and son of Ares" Annabeth said.

"Oh, so you're Percy. I heard about you" Grey said shaking my hand.

"You did?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

"Piper, my other roommate, saw us together when you brought me back home from Starbucks" Annabeth said.

"YOOOOOU'RE HEEEEEERE! THERE'S NOOOOOOTHING I FEAR!" we could hear another rather loud singing, but much less pitched off than Grey's, coming from another room.

"There, we summoned her from her beauty sleep" Annabeth muttered.

"AND I KNOOOOOOOOOW THAT MY HEART WIIILL, MY HEART WIIILL GO OOOOOOON AAAAAAAAAAND OOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"At least she just pitched off the difficult part" I commented eying Grey, who glared at me.

"HEY PEOPLE!" the girl said as she came in, then she saw me and smiled "Hey! You're Percy, right? I saw you once that you brought Annabeth back home. I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite" she said shaking my hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Yeah, Annabeth told me" I said smiling, she was nice. Then she walked to Gray and wrapped her arm around his waist, he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"So, I finally meet Annabeth's mysterious best friend!"

"Mysterious?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

"She doesn't talk much, but it looks like you two talk _a lot_" Grey said looking at me in the eyes. _What's his problem?_

"Grey" Annabeth warned. He huffed and didn't say anything. _Okay, something's up..._

"What about you two? Are you guys an item?" I asked. What? They seemed affectionate! Piper laughed.

"No, I have a boyfriend. Grey and I are just pretty much two huggers and since Miss Touch-Me-And-You're- Dead, won't let anyone get near her. I have to stick with what I have and use him as a teddy-bear when I miss Jason" Piper said.

"Hey! This teddy-bear has feelings! Plus, Annabeth doesn't let anyone get near her" Grey said.

"But she let him kiss her cheek!" Piper said. If looks could kill, Grey's glare would have turned me to ashes.

"Oh, really?" he said stepping away from Piper and towards me. I looked at Annabeth who seemed to want to hide underneath the pavement.

"That weird?" I asked.

"Very" Grey said. He might have been four or five inches shorter than me, but his blue eyes were intimidating. I didn't notice he was coming closer to me.

"Grey, it was a friendly kiss on the cheek" Annabeth said.

"And I wonder why all of a sudden you talk more and let someone you haven't seen in 5 years kiss your cheek while you won't let even Thalia to hug you" he told her, not taking his glare off of me.

"Maybe because I know her better than you" I countered.

"I've known and lived with her for 5 years, while you were in California"

"I am her best friend"

"Wow, is it me or is it getting really hot in here?" Piper said giving a small laugh, noticing the tension. Then we were saved by the doorbell.

"This is Matthew, I'll get it" Annabeth said passing between Grey and I and pushing us away from each other "You remember Matt, don't you, Perce?"

"Matthew? Who could forget him!" I said. She got to the doorway as a kid immediately hugged her as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, Matt. Where's mom?" Annabeth asked him.

"She just dropped me off, she had a meeting and was late" he explained. She helped him take off his jacket as he hanged it on the coat hanger, and dropped his backpack.

"Matt, do you remember-"

"-PERCY!" he shouted as soon as he saw me and ran to me.

"Hey, Matthew! How are you doing? Look how much you've grown!" I asked as I leaned down and hugged him.

"I'm great! You?"

"Good!" I said then he looked at Annabeth's roommates and said hello to them too. Then, he started bombarding me with questions until he asked Grey if he could play with his PS3. Grey smiled and told him he could. Then Matt looked at me smiling.

"I challenge you at PES!" he said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, kiddo! Let's go" I said and patted his shoulder, but Matthew flinched, and both Grey and I noticed. In fact he was glaring to me again, but I didn't care at the moment. Matt was about to walk away but I stopped him. "Hold on a moment" I said and lightly touched his shoulder, he stiffened but didn't say anything. "Annabeth" I called. She looked up from the lyrics she was looking at and looked at me. I motioned her to come and she immediatley came to me. "Annabeth, did he do something to his shoulder?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she said looking at both of us.

"Pat his shoulder"

"No, it hurts!" Matthew said and immediately slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Why?" Annabeth said eyeing him. Matt looked down.

"Matt, can you show us your shoulder?" I asked. He hesitated and looked away.

"Matt, show me your shoulder" Annabeth said. He hesitated but then moved his shirt and revealed a big bruise on his shoulder. "Matthew, what happened to you?!" Annabeth said worried.

"There's a kid that goes to the school's high school section. He is a sophomore and is much bigger than me and... he... he steals my snacks and money, and if I don't give it to him, he punches me! He does that to my friends too!" he said with tears in his eyes. Annabeth hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

"Matt, did you tell, mom?" she asked.

"No, he will hit me if I do"

"Matt" Annabeth said "You need to tell Helen"

"But if she tells the principal, Josh will beat me up!"

"He beats you up anyway, so what's to lose?" I said.

"Thank you, Percy! Very encouraging!" Annabeth said glaring at me.

"But, Annabeth is right, you need to tell your mom. This is bullying" I said

"And if he beats me again?"

"I'll have a little chat with him" I said.

"Count me in, too" Grey said. We looked at him and he winked at Matt. The kid though looked unsure about this. Then I saw the guitar I had left on the couch. I stood up, grabbed it, and motioned Matthew to come closer.

"This is a song I wrote when I was your age. I was bullied too. I was short, skinny, with acne and still had to loose my canines" Matt manged a small smile "Because of this I was bullied. I was sad at first, but then I realized that if I was bullied was because the bullies had to do that, because they were much more insicure than me. So I wrote this song for them" Annabeth and Matthew sat on the piano's chair, both facing me. Annabeth had her arm around her brother's shoulders as they waited for me to play. I immediately started strumming and then I sang. **(A/N: **_Percy,** Piper**_**)**

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

Annabeth and Matthew smiled at me as I sang. Piper and Grey watched us too; Grey leaning on the doorframe and Piper sitting next to me. While I played the instrumental break, Annabeth had turned around and started improvising on the piano a harmony that fitted perfectly with the song.

_You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, **what you don't know...**

Then Piper decided to tag along in the song, as she memorized a bit of the melody and words.

**_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
_**_Why you gotta be so mean?**  
**  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a **football game  
**With that same big loud opinion  
But **nobody's listening**  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean_

**All you are is mean  
**_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, **and mean, and mean, and mean**_

Annabeth stopped playing the piano as I tapped the rhythm on the guitar.

**_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_**_ yeah_

We started to play again.

**_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
_****Why you gotta be so mean?_  
_**_  
Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city _**(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
**_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (_**Why you gotta be so mean?)  
**_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (_**Why you gotta be so mean?)  
**_And all you're ever gonna **be is mean  
**Why you gotta be so mean?_

Needless to say, Matthew was very happy, he came and hugged me and then hugged his sister saying that he would tell his mom. Annabeth looked at me gratefully and mouthed me a 'thank you'. I smiled at her then looked at Grey, he was staring at Annabeth, but then he looked at me and nodded his head, I did the same.  
At the end of the day, when I had to leave (Matt insisted on having me for dinner), The five of us were watching TV, until I heard soft snoring. It was Matt, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I gently moved my arm and tapped Annabeth's shoulder indicating her asleep brother. She had a small smile and shook her head.

"Where do I put him?" I quietly asked.

"My room" she quietly replied. I took Matthew in my arms and followed Annabeth as she motioned the other two we were putting Matt to bed. I got into Annabeth's room as she told me which was Matt's bed. I gently put him on it and tucked him in. As I got up, my eye fell on a sketchbook on Annabeth's desk. It was a picture of me with a little girl I met at the park, while we were playing cards. I have to admit, her drawing skills were excellent as always.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth whispered. I looked at the picture and as she noticed what I was looking at, her cheeks became crimson red. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, silently closing the door.

"Stalker much?" I said with a grin.

"Shut up" she said playfully punching my shoulder, as we headed towards the front door and said our goodbyes as we got there.

"Thank you again for Matt's bully problem" Annabeth said.

"No problem" I answered "I know what it's like to be bullied"

"Were you really as you described you were?"

"Yeah! It's not like in high school I was that much of a hunk"

"Someone could have still found you cute"

"Anyone in particular?" I said eying her with a slight smile

"My lips are sealed" I chuckled.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl"

"Goodnight, Percy" She said looking at me in the eyes. Suddenly she ran a hand through my hair knotting her fingers in it, and took a small step forward. She looked hesitant, unsure what to do. Her hand slowly came to the back of my neck and onto my cheek as if she wanted to kiss my other cheek or... kiss me, but then her hand slid down to my chest and she took a step back and patted my arm.

"Goodnight" she said.

"Night, Wise Girl" I said and got out of the door. I would have kissed her cheek, even if she didn't do it to me, but, if she couldn't even do that for whatever reason, I won't pressure her in anything. I was about to walk towards the elevator when I heard from behind the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM?!"

"PIPER! He's right out of the door!" Annabeth said not so quietly. I smiled to myself... Piper and I would have been great friends, I knew that. Who worried me most, was Gray. Does he have feelings for Annabeth, or is he just very protective?

* * *

**SOOOO... did you like this chapter? Who wants a Grey VS Percy showdown? And speaking of Grey, do you guys think he's being overprotective, or does he have a crush on Annabeth and is jealous of Percy? Tell me what you thought about this chapter, constructive criticism is always wonderful. I WON'T UPDATE IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 15 MORE REVIEWS! Guys, if you don't tell me what you think about it, how do I know if you like it?  
See you at the next update! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV:**

When Percy left that night, I went back to my room, ignoring Piper and Grey's usual bickering. Seriously, they could be an old married couple if they weren't in their twenties. As I got back into my room, Matthew was asleep. I gently sat next to him. I looked at him as he peacefully slept. It reminded me when I would tuck in both him and Bobby. _Bobby..._ Thinking of him, and looking at Matthew flooded me with memories. Memories with Percy in it. It wasn't the first time Percy had tucked in Matt, he also did with Bobby. Once we were watching a movie and they fell asleep on us, so we had to tuck them in, or that day when we sang all the High School Musical songs, Bobby and Matt were so tired that they fell asleep. The moment I looked at Matt, I was flooded with memories. I remembered that one time that they secretly watched a horror movie and had nightmares and came to me for comfort and ended up sleeping next to me. I remembered when dad died and they had nightmares, I would comfort them. I remembered when they would cry him and I would be there to comfort me, and soon after call Percy to tell him to come over to comfort me. I remembered when... I killed Bobby, when I pushed him, when I didn't see those roots and rock... how Athena wasn't there; how she scolded me instead of comfort me, how she treated me like I was some kind of robot and act like nothing ever happened. She wasn't there... she never has been.  
Before I realized what I was doing, I had grabbed a pen and a notebook, went to Piper's room to borrow her desk and started writing a song. I just kept going, writing words and melody, I was like in trance and I didn't even realize that tears were streaming down my cheeks. I silently cried as I wrote the song... I cried, cried and cried, in fact some parts of the paper were wet with my silent, painful tears. As I was done, I looked at the paper and read the lyrics. I had stopped crying now, but the pain was still there. I closed the notebook, hid it in my desk drawer. I grabbed my pajamas, went to the bathroom and changed into it. As I got back to my room, I looked at Matthew again. His sheets were almost all off of him and he started to shiver. I walked to him and covered him with the bed sheets. I then sat on the bed next to him. I lightly stroke his face, which was exactly like Bobby's. Their only difference between them was that Matthew was slightly taller than Bobby. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, but something held me back... guilt... guilt that I had taken his twin brother away from him. I was about to sit back up to go to my bed but he wrapped an arm around my neck in his sleep.

"Annie, stay..." he said in his sleep. I tried to get up and go to sleep, but in the end... little brother cuteness won. I laid down beside him as he laid his head on my shoulder, in search of body heat and his arm tightened around my neck as his hand knotted in my now loose blonde hair. It was a habit both he and his brother had. At the thought a single tear ran down my cheek as I closed my eyes, but it didn't take much that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Percy's POV:**

Aaaaaaand...DONE! I had just finished a new song. I called it _Begin Again._ Getting that coffee with Annabeth inspired this song. I thought about that coffee meeting and how I felt with Annabeth. I haven't felt like that since... _her_. The one that broke my heart 8 months ago, but with Annabeth it felt different... I don't know, I just know that she was the only one who managed to inspire me a song, without wanting to. I looked at the clock and saw I was going to be late for class. I got up, went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I got out I put a towel around my waist and looked at myself in the mirror. _Shave, or not to shave? _That was the question. _I have to get dressed, prepare my bag, go to the gas station or I would have to go to work by foot, and go to school all in 30 minutes... hmm..._ I looked at myself again in the mirror and made up my mind. _Fry it! I look good with a little stubble anyway._ With that final thought I got out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of underpants, put on a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a black wool sweater and my favorite pair of Converse. I prepared my bag and after a crazy morning, I finally got to class. After my college classes I went straight to work. I wanted Thalia to listen to the song. As I walked into the building towards the recording room, I heard a screeching voice coming from inside. _Thalia... and definitely not in the recording booth._ In fact as I opened the door Thalia was arguing with Annabeth about the song.

"Annabeth, this song is too difficult and too high. I can't reach it without going in falsetto!" Thalia argued.

"If you go in falsetto the song looses a lot"

"Then you sing it and try to hit those notes without going in falsetto!"

"No, Thalia, I'm NOT singing!"

"Ha! You can't reach them either!"

"Of course I can, _I_ wrote it!"

"What's the problem, ladies?" I asked, getting their attention.

"Annabeth here, wrote a song that, it's beautiful indeed, but it's too difficult!" Thalia explained.

"Let me see" I said. Annabeth passed me her song notebook. I read the song and looked at her notes about notes, melody, rhythm and all that other stuff. "Do you mind if I try it?" I asked them.

"Percy, I don't think you can do this song" Annabeth said.

"Why? Because I'm a tall man with a deep voice when he speaks and has low notes when he sings? You don't think I can get that high?" I said sarcastically.

"Apart from that, mainly because you're a man, and this song is a tuned for a woman. You should have a really big vocal extension to do this" she explained. I smirked.

"Try me" Annabeth raised her hands in surrender and gave me the paper with the lyrics. I got into the booth and put my headphones on.

"This is a temporary music track we did with the band" Thalia said. I gave her a thumbs up and the music started. **(A/N: Look for "Trevin Hunte: The greatest love of all (studio version)" on Youtube. This is how I think Percy sounds)**

_I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be  
And so I learned to depend on me

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

_And if, by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love_

When I finished the song, I nonchalantly took off my headphones and got out of the booth. Thalia was staring at me with wide eyes and her jaw on the floor. Annabeth had her arms crossed over her chest and had a slight side smile on her lips.

"Well, not bad for a 6'4" man, huh? Why don't you admit that I was awesome?" I said handing Annabeth back her song.

"Like if it weren't enough to boost your ego, Seaweed Brain" she said getting back her notebook.

"Love the lyrics, though" I added "Looks like the park is not only my place for song inspiration. Really, this song is beautiful. It's the special thing about your songs, they have lyrics that actually mean something" I said staring into her eyes.

"Oh, well... thanks, I guess" she said staring back.

"Ahem!" We were interrupted by Thalia's loud fake-coughing. "Okay, alright... you were good. Maybe you should sing this song"

"I think so!" someone said from behind us. We turned around and saw Chiron in an IM message.

"Chiron!" we said in unison.

"Hi, guys! How are you all?"

"Good!" Thals and I said while Annabeth shrugged.

"So, I messaged you because we are going to celebrate Christmas at Camp and we wanted to have a singing/dancing show in the Amphitheatre. Annabeth I already told Grey and Piper, and they agreed. You three should come, especially you three: T-Grace, Percy and Annabeth" Chiron said.

"I'm in!" Thalia said.

"So am I!" I added.

"I need to think about it" Annabeth said.

"Come on, Wise Girl! Don't be such a party pooper! This song you wrote was great!" I said.

"I don't want to sing!" she replied glaring at me

"There she goes with that crap again..." Thalia muttered not-so-silently

"Annabeth, if you want you can write the songs and play them and somebody else can sing them" Chiron said. Annabeth thought for a moment. "Please?" Chiron said "For your centaur dad?" he added. Annabeth sighed in defeat.

"Alright..."

"Great! Be here at Camp by next week, we need to get lots of things ready. Oh, and there will be both your mortal and immortal families" Chiron said and disappeared from the IM, before we could complain. We all looked at each other.

"Well" Thals said "Looks like we need to prepare some songs" she said clasping her hands together "So, Perce... you got any new songs?"

"Actually I do" I answered taking out my pieces of paper with the lyrics "Annabeth can you lend me your guitar?"

"Bring your own guitar" she answered. I glared at her.

"Next time" I said and grabbed her guitar anyway.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sighed shaking my head as Percy grabbed my precious guitar and sat on a stool in front of us. He was about to tune it when I told him it already was. He then got rady to play and started strumming my guitar. The melody was nice, and soft. I liked it, and so did Thalia. Then he started singing.** (A/N: I had to change a little bit of the lyrics)**

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
She didn't like it when I wore these shoes  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
She always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
I pull your chair out and help you in  
And I don't know how nice that is  
But you do_

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause she never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

_You said you never met one boy who  
Had as many Taylor Swift records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and I don't know why  
You're coming off a little shy  
But you do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause she never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and you almost brought him up  
Then I start to talk about the movies that my family watches  
Every single Christmas so you won't to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past_

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause she never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again  
Yeah, then on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again_

Percy had kept his eyes on me for the whole entire song. That song was about me. He basically put in a song that coffee-hang out after we met at the park. I didn't know how to feel. Another thing that shocked me was the sentence he said in the song _"What's past is past"_ it was the same thing my mother told me. The other thing was that, he basically said… he had feelings for me. Did I have to be angry? Happy? I don't know! I just know that the second after I realized that song was about me I got up, got my coat and bag and put them on as I got out of the room.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy said, but I ignored him and carelessly closed the door behind me. I heard the door open up a second later. I didn't need to know who it was. "Annabeth, wait! Please!" Percy said catching up to me. "Wait! At least tell me why are you so upset" he said.

"I'm not upset!" I snapped.

"Then you would still be in that recording room, and not running away" That got me to stop. I immediately turned around glaring at him.

"What the Hades was that all about?" I demanded angrily.

"What?" he said not understanding.

"That song Percy! If you want to write a song about someone, at least make it a little less obvious. That song was about me! I get it that years back you wrote a love song about falling in love with your best friend, but that was because of an upcoming project, now what? Why did you write a _love_ song putting me into it?" I yelled.

"Why? Because what happened was true. You know it as well as me that that day, you managed not to think about Bobby, not to feel _guilty_ about something you didn't do! You said it yourself that the manticore hit Bobby in the head. The monster killed him, not you! You were trying to protect him!" Every word he said stung me with guilt. It was the story I told everyone... no one knows what really happened. No one knows I killed him. Anger boiled inside of me.

"Shut up, Percy! Don't you dare bring Bobby into this! You don't know anything! You weren't there! You weren't the one who saw her own brother die!" I had my coat still opened and I did probably the stupidest thing I could do. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and revealed the long scar that went from my stomach to my waist, just above my hip-bone. It was where the manticore had hit me. Percy's eyes widen as he saw it "You don't have a reminder of that day, craved in your skin! So stop bringing Bobby in the conversation!" I said and covered the scar.

"Annabeth, what happened that day?" he said looking shocked.

"You don't need to know and it's none of your business!" I snapped.

"I understand that singing, Matt's presence, me and all the things that remind you of Bobby hurt you, but if you don't let anyone in, you'll just keep hurting yourself"

"And what do _you _suggest?"

"Talk to me" he simply replied "Talk to me, but don't keep everything bottled in. It'll make you go insane. I know it hurts, but you need to move on. Life doesn't wait for you, you can't stay anchored to the past, you need to look at the present, think about your future. You told me that"

"I was just trying to push you so you could get into a decent University"

"It doesn't make a difference" he said "I thought about my future and successfully got accepted to all the Universities I applied to. Why can't you do the same when what's at stake it's not a University but it's your life?"

"How I deal with my life, is none of your concern!"

"Damn it, Annabeth! Since when did you become so unreasonable? Five years ago, reasoning would have been the only thing that would have gotten you to do something!"

"Things change, Percy and... people change"

"No, shit Sherlock" he muttered beneath his breath "You're right... people change" there was a pause then Percy spoke up again. "You know, most of the time, I feel like I'm talking to a complete stranger. I feel like I don't know you anymore" _I feel like I don't know myself anymore... _I thought. "But" Percy said "I believe that deep inside, the Annabeth I once knew is still there, and I'm determent to get her back"

"This is who I am, Percy. You don't like it, deal with it! You can't change who I am, give it up!"

"There you go again! The Annabeth I once knew would know better that I'm not trying to change you, I want to help you! Once you would have never told me to give up, because _you_ would never give up on something! I know you, Annabeth and this is not who you are"

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Because I'm your best friend"

"This still doesn't give you a reason to write a love song about me, when we both know that none of us has feelings for the other!"

"See? Why do you make yourself believe that nobody would ever love you?"

"Why would they? Since you said yourself that this _'new me'_ treats everyone like crap" I replied "That song you wrote years back, didn't mean anything. You wrote it for an upcoming project. With this song... there's nothing between us" I said.

_Yeah, right... give me a break!_ Athena said into my head.

_Shut up, Athena! Not now _I thought back

_You know he's right, though _she said.

"_Lucky _was not _just_ a song" Percy said looking at me in the eyes. I could see hurt in his sea-green orbs "It wasn't _just _for an upcoming project" he continued taking a step closer to me "And it certainly means something to me" that was taking me by surprise.

"Then care to explain! What does a love song mean between two people that don't have anything?"

"It means..." Percy trailed off looking nervous.

"What?" then he did the unexpected. He quickly took a couple of steps closer to me, grabbed my face between his palms and kissed me. What surprised me even more was that I kissed back and I felt something. It felt like when we were 17 again. It felt right and I felt like I liked kissing him. My hands tangled in his black locks as he placed his on my waist. Then as realization struck on me, I placed my hands on his chest and pulled away. I looked at him shocked and his expression wasn't much different.

"You shouldn't have done that" I said and walked away leaving him there. As I left, there was one thing he was right about: I can't keep everything bottled up. I took out my phone and dialed my house's phone number and one of my roommates picked up.

"House Cooper, Chase, McLean. Who is it?"

"Grey, it's Annabeth" I said. After that little argument between him and Percy it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do to tell him about what happened, but Grey no matter how hard I tried to get him to leave me alone was a close friend of mine. He probably was just being overprotective, like he had been with Piper.

"Whoa, what's that voice?" he asked as soon as he heard me.

"Mine?" I couldn't help it, it came out natural

"I'm serious"

"I need to talk to you"

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Interesting? How was Percy and Annabeth's conversation/argument?  
What do you think is gonna happen? Tell me what you thought about this chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated, 10/15 MORE REVIEWS (depending to my mood) and you'll get another chapter ;)**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**P.S.**

**You should definitely listen to Trevin Hunte**


	8. Chapter 7

**Grey's POV:**

"HE DID WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Do I really have to repeat it?" Annabeth said sarcastically. Once she got back home, she and I sat on the couch and she told me everything about what happened earlier, I listened carefully to every word she said, treasuring every word... until she got to the part where _Percy_ kissed her.

"So let me get this straight..." I said "Jackson wrote you a song, you got angry, you two fought and then kissed you... and you kissed back?"

"In summary? Yes" Annabeth said. I ran a hand through my wavy brown hair, thinking.

"So, what's your question?" I asked "Did you want to just tell me, or do you need to ask me something?" I said rather harshly and coldly.

"You know what? I was wrong telling you this, I should have asked Piper for advice" She said and got up from the couch. Realizing my mistake I immediately grabbed her wrist.

"No, wait. I'm sorry... if you want some advice, ask. I'll try my best" I said offering a small smile. Annabeth sat back next to me, but I didn't remove my hand from her wrist, instead I held her hand. I didn't know what to feel... I liked Annabeth, I liked her very much, but... I couldn't understand my feelings for her yet. For some reason I always felt very protective of both her and Piper. They became my family. My mortal family, except my mother, never truly accepted me, because I was a dancer. My own father, Ares, didn't accept me because I love to dance. Well, what could I expect from the War God? Unlike my other half brothers, I wasn't big and buff. I was just tall, but I was lean, long -limbed and athletic and unlike them I had this artistic sense in dance; to express feelings and emotions with my body, when I couldn't get them out with words. When I was younger, campers would tease me and of course, call me gay. I still don't get it! Just because I dance, doesn't mean I'm gay! I'm perfectly straight! Plus, what do they care? It's none of their business, anyway.  
Annabeth and Piper where the only ones who seemed to really understand me. They didn't care if I liked to fight or to dance. They accepted me for who I was: a son of Ares, the God of War, to whom dancing meant life. I remember that a few years ago, when I came back to Camp, I had a very unpleasant talk with my dad. It was after a game of Capture the flag where for once also the Gods participated and we had lost. I had the flag in my hands and was trying to bring it to base, but even if I tried to fight my way through, a big guy from the Hephaestus cabin managed to knock me to the ground in matter of seconds taking the flag away from me and they won. After my siblings oh-so-nicely insulted me saying I was a wimp, my father came to me and in front of everybody, said that he was ashamed of me being his son, that ruined his reputation and brought shame to his name of God of war. Athena and Poseidon, for once cooperated and tried to calm him down, but it did no use. He had hurt me.  
When I came back home, I remember sitting on my bed and crying silently. I couldn't get his words out of my head. I had badly closed my door and Annabeth happened to pass by. She came inside and studied me, then came in and staying on the closed door, asked me what happened, I told her and couldn't contain my tears. I couldn't care if I looked like a pitiful loser, I had always tried to conquer my dad's attention and he told me those things. I hadn't heard or seen him ever since.  
Annabeth had stayed quiet then I heard her footsteps coming towards me. I couldn't look at her in the eyes. Then she did the unthinkable. She gently took my face in her hands and forced me to look at her to meet her gray eyes. She wiped my tears away with her thumbs and kept her hands on my face. She then ran a hand through my hair and put it back on my face. I remember her words like if it were yesterday: "Screw_ them. Screw them all. I know that you're not used to me and monologues, but listen to me this once. Forget about your father. You should be the one who is ashamed of him. You are not a wimp, Gray. You are not a pitiful loser. You are not a nobody. And it's not true that no one cares about you. You have your mom, Piper, Thalia, me and Clarisse, although it's hard to believe. Ares doesn't deserve you as a son and your other siblings as a brother. Trust me... you are amazing. I don't care if you are a great fighter or a great dancer, Piper, Thalia Clarisse and I love you for you. Don't let Ares get into your way and stop you from following your dreams. One day, you will show him what he's missed, you'll show him who is Gray Cooper"  
_Then I hugged her tightly. It was the first and last time she let me actually hug her and something told me that had been the only time I have seen the 'real Annabeth' Percy was talking about.

"Grey, are you listening?" Annabeth asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oops! Sorry. Could you repeat?" I asked with a timid smile.

"Why did what Percy said bother me so much?" she asked "I just can't stop thinking that what he said, is true"

"He knows you" I said "He seems to know you better than I do" I continued sadly, hopefully she didn't notice "Life really doesn't wait for you. You told him yourself that we make our own destinies and you can't run away from the consequences of the choices you make"

"But I'm not running away from anything"

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Grey, I wasn't given any choice! It was either let Bobby die, or try to save him! I chose the latter and I failed" As she said that something clicked in my mind. What if...

"Annabeth, is there something you are not telling me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, why?" she said. I could sense an aura of fear in her voice.

"Because if Percy is right and you do feel guilty about something-"

"I'm not running away from a failure!"

"But from the consequence of faliure" She remained speechless of a moment. Shock was written on her face, but I couldn't understand. I was missing something, something her long lost best friend seems to have figured out.

"No! I am not guilty of anything! I don't feel guilty about anything" she said, going a bit on the defensive.

"Are you sure? Annabeth if you need to talk to someone I'm here" he said looking at me in the eyes.

"I don't need to confess anything, but thank you" she said. "And about that song..."

"Yeah..." I said thinking about it. "That guy's got guts" I commented.

"What?" she said puzzled.

"He did what I can't seem to have the guts to do: express my feelings with what I'm best at" She seemed taken aback from that, she immediately slipped her hand away from mine.

"Whoa, whoa-wait! That song didn't mean anything" she said. _Gods, she can be dense!_

"Annabeth, he wrote two songs about you-"

"Sort of three, in which he was telling me how much of a bitch I've been to him"

"Yeah, whatever... he wrote songs about you then he kissed you, what else does he need to do to make you understand that to him you mean more than a friend?" She seemed to think for a moment "If there is one thing I envy him is that he had been able to tell the girl he likes his feelings, while I haven't had the guts to do so"

"Oh..." was the only thing she said. Then the door clicked and that meant time was up. Piper entered the apartment... sucking face with Jason.

"EW! Guys! Get a room!" I shouted.

"OH MY GODS!" Piper yelped jumping away from her boyfriend.

"Hey, Jase" I said nonchalantly.

" 'Sup, Grey? Annabeth" he greeted, his cheeks crimson red.

"Grey, Annabeth, you guys were supposed to be out!" Piper complained fixing her hair.

"Fell on my knee, day off" I said.

"Finished early" Annabeth said. The rest of day went on normally, Jason stayed for dinner only to leave right afterwards, because he had the night shift at the hospital. Oh yeah, I forgot he's another doctor. For the whole day Annabeth had been quieter than usual. It was somehow hard to admit, but that Percy guy was good influence on her and now that this happened, Annabeth looked... off a lot more than she usually was. I kept stealing glances at her, to see how she was, but she seemed... off, there's no other word. While Piper decided what movie to watch, Annabeth did the dishes (it was her turn tonight). I glanced at Piper and then I went into the kitchen to talk to Annabeth and tell her what I didn't manage to tell her this afternoon.

"Hey" I said as she noticed me.

"Hey" she said quietly

"You need to grow a pair, girl" I said immediately. _Wow... smooth, Grey! _

"Since when do you talk so freely?" she asked surprised.

"I'm serious. Percy is right... you can't keep everything bottled in, you're only hurting yourself" I continued "You're not at peace with yourself and you know it, like you know that you can't face whatever problem you have alone" I said, she nodded taking in what I said. I stepped forward and cupped her cheek with my hand "If you need me, I'm here. You've been there for me once, now it's my turn"

"Thank you, Grey" she said and smiled at me. I smiled back then I felt like drawned to her. I leaned in, but as soon as I started to do that, she stepped forward and hugged me burring her face in the crook of my neck. I awkwardly hugged her back, realizing what I was about to do. "That girl is lucky" Annabeth said. I just stayed silent and hugged her. Then as if she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.

"Well" she said "Thanks for your help, Gray"

"Oh, don't mention it! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, but, now seriously. I have a reputation to keep" she said taking a now clean coffee spoon from the sink "Do not say a word about this to anyone" she said pointing the spoon at me. "Not even Piper"

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" Wrong thing to say

*SBONK*

"OOOOWWW!"

* * *

**There you go, another chapter! Good? Bad? What do you think Annabeth will do? What do you think about her and Grey's relationship? Strong friendship or does Gray like her more than a friend? Tell me what you thought about it and if I get enough reviews to make me happy I'll reward you with another chapter ;)**

**P.S.**

**What movie/TV series did I quote in this chapter? (10 points to who figures it out)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV:**

It took me sometime to make up my mind, but then I decided. I understood what I was supposed to do. This past week I had avoided Percy. I couldn't face him just yet. It was a hard decision but his and Grey's words kept ringing into my head and managed to knock some sense into me in the end.  
Right now, Grey, Piper and I are packing our bags for our Christmas vacation at Camp Half-Blood. This was going to be good. It was the first time that Camp had ever celebrated Christmas by having a singing/dancing show, plus both our mortal and immortal families would be there. I wasn't really thinking much about that, though.

"Piper! Do you think you can be done before the next century ends?" Grey shouted from the living room.

"Unlike someone, I also have a boyfriend to care about. GAAH! WHERE IS SILENA WHEN I NEED HER?!" she ranted from her room. I was almost done with my stuff. I just needed to put one thing. I looked at my desk and saw the CD I've been working on. It had only one song and it was only the instrumental part I made myself with the help of a couple of guys from Thalia's band. I took the CD and placed it in my bag, then closed it.

"PIPER! ANNABETH!" Grey called impatiently.

"Coming!" I said back. Then I remembered something. I opened my drawer and took out my song notebook and put it in my bag. I was surely going to need it. I was finally done. I swung my strap bag on my shoulder and grabbed my guitar in it's container and put it on my other shoulder.

"It's my car, I drive!" Grey said holding his car keys away from her.

"You always drive! I want to drive!" Piper said.

"Buy your own car"

"You'll drive on the way back, now I drive. Give me those keys"

"Since when are you my boss, Beauty Queen?"

"Since forever, Billy Elliot. Now give me those keys and let me drive"

"Forget it! I care about my well-being"

"I'm driving" I said stepping between them, grabbing the keys from Grey's hand and going out of the door. They grunted and followed me all the way to the car. I opened the back of the car and we put our luggage in it, then, of course, the two idiots had to start bickering again.

"I call shotgun!" they both said. Then looked at each other "Stop saying, what I'm saying!" they said in unison and they started bickering again.

"Guys!" I said catching their attention. I held up a quarter in my hand "Head means Gray rides shotgun, tail means Piper rides shotgun" I said and threw the quarter up in the air, caught it and revealed the side of the coin. "Piper, you're shotgun" I said

"YES! In your face, Grey!" she said and entered the front seat. Grey groaned and got in the back. I closed the back of the car and got into the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and we were off to Camp Half-Blood. For the whole ride we were listening to some music with Piper and Grey singing along. Now let me get this straight, Piper is good, Grey doesn't totally suck at singing. Last time he just chose a song that was simply too hard for a lot of people. Anyway, I remained quiet for the whole ride while the two Happy-Souls sang for the whole ride. A lot of songs that came up were Thalia's, meaning that a lot of them were mine. Thalia was more of a singer than a songwriter, but the songs she actually wrote were very good actually. Maybe because I knew her, but you could tell the difference between mine and her songs. Her had a much more personal style than mine, because I tried to write songs that could get as close to her style as I could, but I'm not Thalia, so... In summary, my songs for her had a touch of my style, while hers where T-Grace style.

"Camp is over there" I announced once we got near the place.

"Finally! I need to stretch my legs" Grey said

"You are lying on the back seat!" Piper complained.

"I'm tall. Unlike you, the back seat isn't big enough for me"

"Hey! I'm not a smurf!"_ There they go again... _While they bickered, I reached Camp and parked the car.

"GUYS!" I said getting their attention. "Get your luggage. We're here" I said going out of the car and opening back. By the time I had gotten out of the car and grabbed my stuff, Mr. and Mrs. Bicker-for-life had reached the back of the car. "See you guys later" I said and walked away.

"At least give me my keys back!" Grey said. I turned around, tossed them to him and turned back around towards the entrance.

"She has been in worst moods" Piper said. I shook my head and walked into Camp. I went straight to the Athena cabin to make myself comfortable before going to meet Chiron and my other old friends. As I entered the cabin I was ambushed by demigod siblings. They bombarded me with questions, asking where I have been for the past 6 years (I didn't show up at Camp when my brother died), how was life etc. I answered in monosyllables, as usual. I noticed they seemed taken aback by the sudden change and i don't blame them. It actually surprised me that they cared since we've never been really close. Anyway, I managed to get to my room. I put down my stuff and unpacked. Then I went to take a quick shower and put on a white blouse, a dark blue V-neck wool sweater and dark blue jeans and put my hair in a left side braid. The Gods thought that since it was Christmas they would allow our forever summery weather to be a little more chilly, no snow, just colder. When I as ready, I went to the Big House where Chiron said he would meet us for starting with planning the show. As I got into the Big House, the first person to greet me was Chiron.

"Annabeth! My girl! Long time no see, eh? How are you doing?" he said giving me a hug.

"I'm fine. How are you, Chiron?" I replied.

"Good" he said with a smile.

"LOCA! LOCA! LOCA! 'Sup, Chiron?" Thalia sang barging in.

"Thalia! Good to see you again" he said giving her also a hug. Soon enough a lot of other cabin head counselors came into the room, meaning that Percy too came here. We didn't even say hello. Something held us both back. We were avoiding each other and it was my fault, but something in his eyes told me that _he_ was feeling responsible for this situation.  
Chiron explained us the plan. We had time to practice until our families and the Gods would come. We would perform every night in either dancing or singing. It wasn't a competition, it was purely for entertainment. There was just one thing that worried me... Chiron said we would have upcoming surprises.  
After the reunion, I went back to my cabin and reporting the meeting to my participating siblings, the others would just go back to whatever they were doing. As I was done, I went back into my room to get my song notebook, but when my hands got into the bag, the CD came into my hands. I sat on the bed thinking as I stared at the CD. Then I made up my mind, I had to stop running away from my problems. I created this situation with Percy, I have to try to fix it. I grabbed the CD and went to the Amphitheatre. No one would be there at the moment. On my way I saw Thalia, happily strolling around with her brother Jason, Piper's boyfriend.

"Thalia!" I called her.

"Hey, Annie!" she said with a smirk, but I didn't have time for that stupid nickname.

"Tell Percy I'm at the Amphitheatre" I said

"Wha-why?" she asked puzzled.

"Just tell him" I said and left, but before I turned my back on her, I saw the small smile on her lips.

* * *

It took a while of waiting, but then Percy finally came. I saw him at the top of the steps of the enormous amphitheater, as he carried his guitar, looking around. He was probably heading somewhere to play in peace, when Thals told him where I was. I didn't lose time. I took all my courage and played the CD. As the melodic music begun, I started to remember. I remembered how proud I was of this song, my first song, the one only Percy knew, the one only Percy heard, the one I figured out he inspired me. Percy was looking towards the stage, and when he saw me it was the moment I sang. **(A/N: Look up for Glee's version of 'A Thousand Years'. To me Annabeth sounds like Marley and Percy like Trevin Hunte, the guy from the Voice. **_Annabeth_, **Percy, _Both_)**

_The day we met  
frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start,  
I knew that I found a home for my heart  
__Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

**_One step closer_**

By now, Percy was already making his way towards the stage, not taking his eyes away from me as he sang those words with me.

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Percy had finally stepped on the stage and he took one last step being only inches away from me. He didn't dare to take his green eyes away from my gray ones and a small smile was on his lips.

**Time stands still  
beauty in all she is**  
**_I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take_** **away  
What's standing in front** _of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

**_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
_**_I'll love you for a**  
Thousand more**_

**_Uuuh, uuuh_**

_I'll love you for a** thousand more**_

**_Uuuh, uuuh_**

**_One step closer_**

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
**Thousand more**_

**_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

**_I will love you  
A thousand years_**

**_Mmhh, mmhh_**

As we finished to sing, we were just inches apart and holding hands with our fingers interlocked. Percy stared at me in the eyes, then he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me, but this time, I kissed back without hesitation, locking my arms around his neck as I stood on my toes. We poured all our emotion in that sweet kiss. Percy remembered the song and I was happy about it. He knew how much that song meant to me because it was the first song I had ever written. It was our song because only he has ever heard it. When we sang that song, I knew we both had memories of our times in high school. How he would stand up for mw when some idiotic jocks would bother me or when I stood up for him when someone else would pick on him because he wasn't that popular, because at the time he didn't look like an Abercrombie model, he was cute but for the school not cute enough not to be picked on. Or the times we spent together singing and with him trying to help me to write a song... good times.  
Suddenly Percy pulled away as if remembering something.

"Sorry" he said "I forgot you don't-"

"-No, Percy. I'm sorry" I said looking down but keeping my hands around his neck. He seemed surprised but didn't pull back. "After that fight we had, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said and... you were right. I am running away from something, but... I can't tell you, not yet" I said looking down. Percy stroked my cheek with his hand as our eyes connected.

"You were right too. I don't know what happened, but I know that it's hurting you. I'm not pushing you into talk about it if you are not ready, I'll wait for you" he said.

"I also talked to Grey and... he was right. I can't face this alone" I said taking a deep breath and looking down "I need you, Percy" I said. He smiled at me and stroked my hair.

"I said I would never leave you, and I'm not doing that anytime soon" he said "I think I'm in love with you, Wise Girl" he said. That caught me by surprise, but... who did I want I to fool? I was in love with him too, I just never realized it until now. Percy is one of the most important people in my life. He didn't give up on me when I gave up to myself. I smiled at him and kissed him again. This time I was not going to give up. I'm going to fight. I need to do this, but not just for me. I need to do this for Matthew and Helen. But I can't do it without Percy.

* * *

**WASSUP GUYS? Did you like this chapter? Today I'm going back to Rome... NOOOOO! I don't wanna go home! And I don't want to go back to school. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, constructive criticism is always wonderful. I WON'T UPDATE IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THAT MAKE ME HAPPY!  
See you at the next update! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was finally time. Tonight was the first performance of the holiday. Today I'll probably see Gray perform for the first time and the thought made me excited. I would have love to see him dance. Also, these days as a taken girl, because, yes, Percy is my boyfriend now, have been great. He has been beside me for the whole time and never once dared to bring my brother into a conversation. He was waiting for me to be ready to tell him. These days I have felt different... I felt... Annabeth, and it felt good. But now the important thing is that today... wait for it... I'm performing too. I did as Grey said: grew a pair and cut it out with the 'I'm not singing' crap. If I wanted to do something for me, that thing was singing. I was nervous though. Percy and I got the leading parts and unlike Thalia I've never sang in front of so many people. I wrote a couple of new songs in these days before the concert. There are some songs I wrote and no one ever heard them. I decided I would sing them. But now that I think of him… Grey has behaved rather oddly, he seems kind of off and uncomfortable whenever Percy is around. They didn't exactly have the best buddy-buddy relationship, but at least they weren't trying to skin each other alive. He acted normal but there was that look in his eyes… I hope that whatever he had going on wouldn't affect his dancing tonight.

It was almost time for the show. Grover, a satyr who was good friends with Percy, was going to announce our performances and do all the talking. I was behind the scenes of the amphetheatre with Percy and the other participating demigods. As soon as we got our cue to get ready we took our positions for the first performance of the night. I could hear Grover's speaking on the stage and gave us our cue.

"Now, to officially start our Christmas celebrations, let's hear our demigods with _'Don't Stop Believing'_ by Journey!" Grover said and that was our cue. (**A/N: Look for Glee's version of the song so you can see the performance)**

**_[Boys_**&_Girls**]  
**Ta-ta-ta **(duh-duh-duh)**_

**_[Percy]_**_  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**_[Annabeth]_**_  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**_[Percy]_**_  
A singer in a smoky room_

**[Annabeth]**  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**_[Both]  
_**_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

By now the crowd was cheering, I had already spotted Matt and Helen in the crowd and Athena was in the front row reserved to the Gods. While I moved around the stage I caught Helen and Matthew's shocked face. I was finally singing again, and I missed this.

**_[Annabeth]_**_  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
**  
[Both]  
**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

**_[Annabeth]_**_  
Some will win, _

**_[Both]  
_**_some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**_[Everyone]_**_  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

As we finished the crowd appaluded wildly. I looked infront of me and smiled as I heard the claps and cheering. Percy was standing right next to me. He looked really satisfied with our first performance and so did Thalia. We all bowed and went backstage, complimentig each other as we were out of sight. Percy took me by surprise and kissed my cheek with a smile.

"Good job, Wise Girl" he said. I smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The next performance would have been either singing or dancing, but I didn't care much. I had some time to rest and review my song/s until I had to go. I was practicing my song when Grover's talking caught my attention.

"Thank you very much, Will, for your great performance. And now we change type of entertainment, we're going for some dancing!" Grover said and the crowd cheered. I immediately got out of the backstage and went to sit in the crowd where the other participants sat. I found a spot between Percy and Piper as they looked at the stage. "Well, then if you're eager to see some real dancing, greet our first dancer of the night. Ladies and gentleman give a round of applause for son of Ares, Gray Cooper!" We all started cheering. As I clapped I looked towards the Gods, and saw Ares stiffen glaring at Grey who had gotten on the stage in the dim blue light. I glared at Ares but he didn't notice me. I tried to forget about him and looked at Grey. Knowing him as a first performance he would do something fun. He was wearing a red, short sleeved, button down shirt that he left completely open revealing his six-pack, and black loose pants that hugged his hips, and black shoes. I think I already knew what he was about to do. A smile played on Grey's face as he gracefully spread his arms open and as the music began to play, the lights turned on and he started to dance at the beat of _Mas Que Nada. _Yeah, he was doing a samba and he was great at it! **(A/N: on Youtube look for 'Alan solo SYTYCD Top 12') **Grey not only danced with his body, he danced with his face you could see it from his smile that the stage was where he belonged. He was having fun and that's all that he had to do tonight. Have fun.  
The way he moved his arms, the way he swayed his hips, how he twirled on himself, made him look like a real Latino. Grey was good-looking and he knew it, you could also see that when he did a couple of moves to put his abs in evidence, and that was when most girls, especially the daughters of Aphrodite, squealed like crazy fangirls. He also did a couple of jumps and they were kind of high, considering he wasn't even trying hard. The most impressive part of him, where his feet. They were fast and precise, the way he moved those feet was amazing. He was a wonderful dancer. I was having fun myself, looking at him.  
When he stopped dancing, everyone cheered for him, especially girls.

"YEAH, GREY!" Piper cheered. I whistled and clapped my hands.

"GO, GREY!" Jason yelled clapping his hands. Percy did the same. Only Ares didn't clap his hands for him. Instead he looked at him like he was some sort of despicable thing. Ares was so wrong about him. How could he despise his own son when he's so talented? And I knew that ballroom wasn't even Grey's best style.  
As Grey went backstage, Percy, Piper, Jason and I sneaked there to compliment him. He was receving pats and claps on the back by the other dancers. Then he saw us and smiled. Piper cheerfully ran to him and gave him a bear-hug.

"There's my Billy Elliot!" she said hugging him. He chuckled and turned to me.

"That was fantastic, Grey!" I said and hugged him. He seemed surprised but hugged me back.

"Annabeth Chase is hugging me! The world came to an end!" he shouted as our friends laughed.

"Shut up" I said and pulled away.

"Nice job, man" Jason said giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah, I wish I could move like that" Percy said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks guys" he said with a smile "But not everyone thinks the same as you" he said with a sad look. I immediately took his face in my hands.

"Hey, now. Screw Ares!" I said "Don't let him ruin this to you. He doesn't like you dancing, he has to deal with it. This is who you are, and he can't change that, he has to deal with it" I said taking my hands off his face.

"Yeah, Ares is the one who misses someone awesome" Piper said "You're not losing anything. Forget about him!" Grey smiled.

"Thanks, girls" he said and hugged us both "What would I do without you two?"

"Probably nothing, since we're your brains" Piper said as we pulled away. I heard our boyfriends chuckle behind us.

"Oh, that hurts" he said hiding a smile we all laughed.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call, it was Clarisse. She was ready to go on stage. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a long black sleaveless shirt with a dark brown greek cross on it, dog tags and another long neklace, black ripped leggins and combat boots. She was also wearing punk looking bracelets on her left wrist and a big black ring on her right middle finger. She looked bad ass with that look. She walked towards me as I made my way to her.

"Our turn already?" I asked

"Yup" she said. She looked at Grey for a moment, but none of them said anything until Clarisse spoke up "You were... good, nice moves out there" she said

"Thank you" Grey said, Clarisse nodded slightly and walked away.

"You're singing with Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Not singing, I'm playing with the band. I'm playing the keyboard and a drum" I explained.

"How can you play two instruments at once?" Percy asked puzzled.

"Right hand, plays key board. Left hand, hits drum, Seaweed Brain" I explained.

"Annabeth! Get your skinny ass over here!" Clarisse said in her nicest way to tell me to get going. In the dark of the only spotlight that was on Grover, Clarisse the band and I got to our positions. I got the stick to play the huge drum on my left and stood there ready to play. I don't play the drums, but it doesn't take a license to go BOOM –pause- BOOM-BOOM with one drum and do that for the whole song, except for the bridge where I need to play the keyboard with both hands. You need to hear the rhythm.

"And now..." Grover said "With _Radioactive _by _Imagine _Dragons, featuring Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, let's hear it for our daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue!" and the crowd cheered, as the lights began to shine on us I started playing the keyboard and when I hit the drum, Clarisse began to sing. **(A/N: on Youtube look for ****"Radioactive" ****Imagine Dragons**** (ft. The Macy Kate Band & Kurt Schneider) )**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

The crowd went wild. Everyone was cheering as we finished the song. I looked at Ares who looked proud of Clarisse as he clapped his hands for her. What the heck?! He's okay with Clarisse singing and not okay with Grey dancing?! Then the answer immediately popped in my head. Grey is a guy, and guys, especially children of Ares, don't dance because it was not 'manly' as they thought. Screw them! Grey is much more of a man than Ares will ever be. With that last thought I want backstage. Percy was supposed to perform before rigt before me and it wouldn't take that much longer. I went backstage and changed into a grey-bluish t-shirt, with a matching checkered shirt that I left open, dark blue jeans and sneakers, I left my hair in a braid and didn't put any make up on. As I got out othe changing rooms, I saw Percy comng out of there too, he was wearing a white button-down shirt which he left open the first three buttons, a black dress jacket, black jeans and converse. His hair was messy as always and his sea green eyes shone. He saw me and smiled as he walked towards me.

"Wow, you cleaned up yourself good" I said with a smile.

"So did you. Casual and simple, just how I like it" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I was about to lean up and kiss him, when I heard Grover's voice, he was about to announce the next singer, and Percy was next. We both stopped as he groaned.

"Maybe later, Seaweed Brain" I said. He smiled, pecked my cheek and got ready to get on stage as soon as Grover announced him.

"And now, with _Can't fight this feeling _ written by Percy Jackson, give a round of applouse for our son of Poseidon!" Grover announced and the crowd went wild. Percy entered the stage and took the microphone. I remembered that song. It was a song he wrote for an assignment Mrs. Henderson gave us in school. I haven't heard it in a while and I was eager to hear him again. As the music began, Percy waited for his cue and began to sing.  
_  
I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear. _

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find. _

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. _

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

As he was done, the whole crowd started cheering for him. Percy was awesome, he smiled to the crowd as he received the applause. He then looked towards me and winked at me. I smiled back at him from the stage's side.

"That was awesome, Perce!" Grover said giving him a manly handshake "Who thought that was awesome?" he said and the whole crowd cheered. From this position I could see Poseidon looking proud of his son. Grover gave Percy a manly pat on the back as he got out of the stage walking back to me. As Grover made one of his little entertaining speeches, he could be a DJ if he wanted to.

"Did you like the song?" Percy asked me placing his hands on my waist I put my hands around his neck and smiled.

"I loved it" I said

"It was for you" he said

"That was _so_ cheesy, Seaweed Brain"

"I know, that's how I am" he said as I burst out laughing. "Well, it's my turn now" I said.

"Go get 'em, Wise Girl" he said. I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lip, when Grove called me. "And now, with her own song _Sparks fly_,our daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase!" Grover announced and the crowd applauded. I started playing the guitar as the band behind me began to play. I played all the intro and when it was my cue, I sang.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should  
Send me running but  
I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than  
You imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly, oh baby smile  
And the sparks fly_

When I finished singing, everyone cheered for me, some of the guys wolf-whistled as they cheered. Some demigods of my cabin were shouting my name. That's when I realized that this was a great beginning. I was on the road of letting go, but this was just the start. I still needed to take the big step, and a good way to do that was singing the song I wrote that night when Matt came over.

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry if I was late with the updating, but school started on Monday and we all know that being the 'new girl' is never easy, but to tell you the truth, in 4 days, I feel like I've been in this class for months, everyone is SO nice :)  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that you went on Youtube to listen and watch the performances. Tell me what you think about it, constructive criticism is always well accepted, and 15 MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Until the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
